Pokemon: War Returns Home
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: The concluding chapter in the series. Chris and his friends must now stop Sector 7 from taking over the U.S. government and the world. The sequel to At The World's End.
1. Prologue

Me – Woot! Here we go again!

Pikette – You just love waiting don't you?

Me – Hey I have all this free time so what else am I going to do?

Pikachu – Pika pika pi? (Don't you have friends at school?)

Me – Yeah, but you two are my friends too.

Pikette – I guess that's true.

Me – Anyway, we better get on with this story.

* * *

Prologue

_"After decades of finding the most bizarre things in our world, this may end up being the most bizarre of them all. We had discovered what looked to be some sort portal or warp, leading to God knows where. We sent in a team to investigate this and see what was on the other side. It was about a couple days before they came back, but they didn't come back alone._

_"What laid beyond that portal was a world full of creatures never once seen by man, or so we think. These creatures seem to have the ability to use forces of nature at their disposal. Some have the power to produce electricity and discharge it, making them a walking generator. Some have the ability to produce high amounts of energy, enough to take out a battalion of tanks._

_"But the most interesting part is how gentle the creatures were. They are much like the species here on Earth, and yet, they continue to grow. We believed that we should try to come in contact with these creatures, try to understand their world while possibly have them understand ours._

_"Unfortunately, the agency had a different theory to this. With such powers, how could these creatures be stopped? They thought it was time to start something new, a new social order where we could live along these creatures called Pokemon. I was just too late to finally figure it out._

Dr. Charles Hopman

Former member of Sector 7

* * *

(A/N: Alright, you know what that means, it's time for the title theme. I guess you wouldn't be surprised seeing it, but the theme I have is the main theme from MGS3. Yeah, how predictable, I know. But anyway, just play it now.)

**Pokemon**  
War Returns Home

* * *

Pikette – Interesting.

Me – Yeah, I did that myself. By the way, I should probably remind everyone that this story will probably be somewhat to a lot darker.

Pikachu – Pika pika pi? (How dark are we talking here?)

Me – Well, I might have to change the rating on this from the previous ones.

Pikette – Seriously, is it going to be THAT bad?

Me – No, just expect more violence and guns and crap. And language I should mention.

Pikachu - Pi pika pikachu. (And probably other inappropriate stuff.)

Me - Haha, very funny. Just because you said that I'm probably going to do that now.

Pikette – This I have got to see.

Me – Oh yeah, I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon in this story, just mine, which is Chris and Pikette. Nintendo and Konami own everything else. Cause you see, since I created Pikette I could destroy her as well.

Pikette – But you wouldn't because I'm too loveable.

Me – That's true. Anyway, expect the first chapter to come up soon, and I mean soon as in probably today sometime.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

When looking at myself about three years ago, I was just your typical guy: going to school, hanging out with friends, all that kind of stuff. The next thing I know, during one summer night, fate would come to me in the form of a Pokemon, something I only knew from an anime series, video game saga, and trading cards. But no, I had seen with my own eyes a Pokemon, a Pikachu at that. I couldn't believe it, but nevertheless I befriended him, and we became very close.

Unfortunately, it became a hassle to keep him from outside eyes, despite that I took him out occasionally even though I had to hide him. Of course, the situation got more hectic the next year when another Pikachu pretty much landed on my doorstep. But she was different, and by different I mean she was from another world as Pikachu, and with that able to communicate telepathically. I named her Pikette, and we had all become friends as well. Little did I know at the time she seemed to have a crush on Pikachu but I figured that out eventually.

Despite my best efforts, it seemed that word got out with what I was doing, and before I knew it, I was put into a war raged between us and a former U.S. agency known as Sector 7, although former isn't the best word for them. They had known about what was going on for some years now and had been capturing Pokemon and running experiments. That is what happened to Pikachu's cloned brother, formerly know as 438, and that is what contributed to his death.

Despite being captured and ending up escaping, it wasn't over yet. Before I knew it, I was then brought into another world, Pikachu's world. There I ended up meeting Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Who would've thought that after only a couple of days, her and I would be dating? Well, it didn't end up starting the way I had imagined it, but it worked nevertheless.

We had then reached Michīna Town, where a great battle would end up taking place. I had known about the dragon trio and Arceus, who had come before me and Dawn, telling us the events which were about to take place. Unfortunately, Arceus had been correct and because of the bitter rivalry and rage between Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, the world could've been destroyed for good. Arceus had tried to stop them, but they had overpowered it, almost killing the creator of all Pokemon.

And yet, it was up to us to finally stop the fighting, which did cease thanks to Pikette's reasoning. They had finally realized their mistakes and once again befriended each other, allowing the world to be at peace again. But even then, this battle was not over.

It would not be long until they would come after us again, me specifically. I was then injected with the same nanomachine technology given to the Pokemon, making me just as vulnerable as they were. But little did they know that this curse was also a gift, making me stronger, faster, smarter. They did this to me, and now it's my turn to return the favor.

* * *

(A/N: Oh yes, everyone's favorite moment. Yep, we're starting this again. By the way, I've been picking out songs, and this could possibly end up being the BEST soundtrack I can come up with. It's a mix of techno, sad music/romance (the one song I have seems to be a mixture of both), etc. Hey I did say, it would be darker. Anyway, the name of this song is called "Ice Skating" by Clint Mansell.)

* * *

_It was one of those dreams where I could only ask myself what in the world it meant. I seem to have plenty of those these days. Dawn and I were on a skating rink in a place where I had no recollection of. Despite this, we were both at peace, while holding hands. She looked at me and smiled, while I smiled back. _

_I then noticed the laces on my one skate was untied. I told her to keep going while I bent down __to retie it. I then looked up and all of a sudden, I saw a man standing outside the rink, dressed up in a trench coat. I felt rather uneasy all of a sudden and looked to Dawn who was still skating, not noticing the man. _

_Then, I saw the man pull out a handgun, and my senses kicked in. I tried running to Dawn, calling her name, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, a gunshot went off, hitting Dawn. I caught her before she fell but it was too late. I looked to the man, who was grinning at me. He then pointed the gun towards my head and fired._

_

* * *

_I woke up then, breathing heavily. I looked around and saw that I was in my room, in my own house. I then looked over and saw Dawn sleeping next to me. Mightyena was also in my room, sleeping next to the bed. I then got up quietly, and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I didn't even notice Mightyena's ears go up and lift up an eye, watching me suspiciously.

After that, I went downstairs, seeing Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Pikette on the couch sleeping. I went into the kitchen to get some orange juice. I noticed that it was only seven in the morning, much earlier than when I was used to getting up. It had only been two days since we had come back here. Amazingly enough, the house was still in one piece, but I guess they wanted nothing to do with it, or cause any attention.

"Chris?" I looked back and saw Mightyena staring at me.

"Oh sorry for waking you up, Mightyena," I said. "Just needed to get something."

"I know something's bothering you," he said.

"It was just another bad dream," I said.

"Chris, that's the third one you had in a row," Mightyena said. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"We've been over this before, I don't need a doctor," I said. "It's probably more side-effects. Look, I'll come back up soon, I just need to think about some things for a bit."

"Sure," Mightyena said, and he then went back upstairs.

I stood there, looking out the window at the morning sun. I recalled the events that had taken place recently. After the incident at the base, we had continued to Sunnyshore City, where they had their Pokemon Contest. Dawn ended up winning it, though I wasn't surprised with the skill she had. I could still remember that moment perfectly.

**Flashback**

_Dawn came up to us after being awarded her contest ribbon. "Dawn you were amazing!" Ash said._

_"Yeah, that must've been one of the best performances I've ever seen," Brock said._

_"Oh, thank you," Dawn said, blushing, "But I don't think I could've done it without you Chris."_

_"Me?" I said, laughing. "But what did I do?"_

_"Well, if you weren't here, then I wouldn't have had Pikette pull off that amazing show in the appeal round, and I probably wouldn't have felt as confident as I did."_

_"Well, you're right about one thing, that was an amazing show," I said._

_"Oh, well you know, it just takes some talent and skill that's all," Pikette said, grinning._

Once again, I was being modest as always. Still, could you expect any less from a guy? But it was true what Mightyena had said. These dreams have been occurring for three days straight now. I always thought it was still some side-effect from the nanomachines injected into me, but maybe it was something else. It was a different dream each time, but the outcome always seemed the same: being with Dawn and something happening to her, usually leading to her death.

But I knew I would never let that happen. And yet, I knew what I would end up doing in the future, meaning that we were in a constant danger zone. But one thing's for sure, I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, especially Dawn.

I then went back upstairs to my room, making sure once again to be quiet. Mightyena looked asleep but I knew he wasn't and was faking it. I then slipped back into bed, putting my arm around Dawn. She then wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest, while still asleep.

I smiled. At least I had another couple hours of peace and alone time.

* * *

A couple hours later, Dawn woke up. She just had one of the best dreams ever. She and Chris were about four years older, and Chris had proposed to her, which she gladly accepted. After about a month, they had their wedding, with Chris dressing up in a nice suit, while Dawn was in a beautiful wedding dress. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were there, while Pikette, by Dawn's request, as one of the flower girls. She then remembered herself standing there.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together Chris and Dawn in holy matrimony," the pastor said. "... After hearing the admonition of Scripture, do you Chris, now take this woman, whose hand you hold, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you solemnly promise, before God and these witnesses, that you will love and honor her according to the instructions of_

_God's Word, and that forsaking all others for her alone, you will be faithful to her so long as you both live?"_

_"I do," Chris said._

_"And you do you Dawn, now take this man, whose hand you hold, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you solemnly promise, before God and these witnesses, that you will love and honor him according to the instructions of God's Word, and that forsaking all others for him alone, you will be faithful to him so long as you both live?"_

_"I do," Dawn said, smiling._

_The pastor continued. "May I have the rings, please. As a token that you will faithfully perform these vows, you will now exchange rings. The ring is an endless circle: a symbol of the covenant you are making here today. Chris, as you place the ring on her finger, say: As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."_

_"As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours," Chris said, while placing the ring on Dawn's finger._

_"And Dawn, as you place the ring on her finger, say: As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."_

_"As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours," Dawn said, placing the ring on Chris' finger._

_"Now that you, Chris and Dawn, __have agreed together to enter the holy state of __marriage, before God, and these witnesses of your vows, I therefore, by virtue of authority vested in me as a minister of the gospel, pronounce you husband and wife, one together, in the Name of the Lord Jesus Christ," the pastor said. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Neither of them were willing to wait, as they started to kiss so passionately, never like before._

But unfortunately, it was only a dream, much to Dawn's disappointment. But still, she couldn't be upset. She noticed that I was still sleeping. She then had an idea. She then started to nibble on my ear.

I of course, being a light sleeper, turned over and mumbled, "Not now Dawn, just give me five more minutes."

Dawn smiled, while trying not to giggle. She then proceeded to go after my ticklish spot. Well, that woke me up then, almost making me jumping out of bed. "Well this sure will never get old," Dawn said.

"That's not even funny," I said.

"You need to lighten up," Dawn said playfully, kissing me on the cheek.

"I know," I said. "Sorry, I just have some things going through my mind."

"Was it one of those dreams again?" she said.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't want to tell her the details at first, but eventually I had to.

"I'm telling you, he should go see a doctor," Mightyena said, while still trying to look like he's asleep.

"Do you want to sleep outside tonight?" I said, although it was meant to be a joke.

"No," Mightyena said sadly.

"Then I think I'm going to be fine," I said. I then looked to Dawn. "Well, since we're already up, we may as well try to get the others up."

"Good luck with that," Dawn said laughing as we headed downstairs.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, I know not much has happened this chapter, but next chapter will start the beginning of the plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. The Pentagon

Chapter 2: The Pentagon

Truth be told, it wasn't easy getting Ash and Brock up, but all it took was a thunderbolt from Pikette to convince them.

"So what are the plans for today?" Ash said, while we were eating breakfast.

"Well, as to what we're going to do about the current situation, I haven't the slightest idea," I said. "Although, I do have a friend who might be able to help us." I tried calling Paul, but I got nothing. "Hmm, that's strange," I said. "It's not like him to keep his phone off."

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

That question was soon answered when we started to hear a sound coming from above outside. As the sound got louder, I started to recognize it. It was the sound of a helicopter.

And wouldn't I know it, a helicopter started to land in the backyard. _"Neighbors are going to love this," _I thought as I went out to investigate.

Once it landed, one of the side doors opened and out came, to my surprise, Snake. He then came towards me. "We have to get going now, top priority," he said.

"What about the others?" I said, looking to the others staring at me.

"They're coming along as well," Snake said.

I nodded to the others, and we headed towards the chopper. Luckily it was one of those choppers big enough to hold a squad of soldiers, so thankfully there were no complications with space.

"You're all needed at the Pentagon," Snake said then.

"The Pentagon?" Brock asked.

"It's the headquarters of the U.S. Department of Defense," I explained. I then looked back to Snake. "Have they found new information?"

Snake nodded. "They have, but I'll explain more once we get there."

It took about an hour before we finally landed next to the Pentagon. Once we got out, we all finally got to see the massive building with our own eyes. We then went inside, and boy was it a sight to see.

I had always known that the Pentagon was a hectic and busy building and I wasn't disappointed. Unfortunately, the one thing that rather annoying quickly was the fact that anyone who looked over constantly stared at us.

"Um, what are they staring at?" Dawn asked me.

"I'll give you one guess," I muttered, staring at both Pikachu and Pikette.

Pikachu had never seen so many people in a building. The one thing he was trying to figure out was why he was constantly being stared at.

_"Just ignore them," _Pikette's voice said in his head, rather bitterly. Apparently they've never seen a Pokemon before. It was probably Mightyena the people were more scared of.

Finally, we got to the end of the hallway, leading to another room, but this one was a computer lab.

"Otacon, any new word recently?" Snake said to a man I quickly recognized.

"Nothing new, although I've been checking out those samples you sent me," Otacon said. He then noticed the people following Snake. "So, these are the people you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Snake said. "Everyone, this is Otacon."

"Nice to finally meet you," I said. "I've heard much about you."

"You have?" Otacon said. "Well, I'm flattered, I guess, that someone knows my work."

"Otacon?" Dawn said, giggling. "That's a strange name. My name is Dawn, by the way."

"Well," Otacon said, blushing, "My real name is Hal. I just go by Otacon."

"Well, my name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash said.

"And my name is Brock," Brock said.

Otacon was suddenly surprised by Pikachu. "Did you say his name was Pikachu?" he said. He then looked to Ash. "Would it be okay if I could...?"

"Sure," Ash said.

Otacon then picked up Pikachu, observing him closely, while Pikachu had a confused look on his face. "This is incredible," Otacon said. "It's just like a normal animal, and yet it can conduct electricity."

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

Otacon them smiled. "I've kind of been a fan for awhile. You're probably among my favorite."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, flattered.

"Otacon, you said something about the samples?" Snake said a little impatiently.

"Oh, right," Otacon said, giving Pikachu back to Ash. He then went over to his laptop, and brought up the data he had been looking at. "Snake had sent me some samples of the nanomachines that were produced by Sector 7 given to the Pokemon. It appears to have the same characteristics as the ones you have Snake, except for some minor differences."

"What minor differences?" I said.

"Well, the nanomachines in you seem to be able to respond to some kind of control, operated by remote," Otacon said.

"That doesn't really sound minor," Dawn said.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right," Otacon said, "But the other one is that since the nanomachines were meant to be used for Pokemon, you might suffer some side-effects, including increased hunger."

"So in other words, I'll be experiencing animal characteristics?" I said.

"Yeah, although this may be a good thing, since you now have increased speed, enhanced reflexes, I'd say with some training you could rival Snake himself," Otacon said.

"Otacon, where's Colonel?" Snake said, ignoring that last part.

"Probably still in his office," Otacon said.

"Alright, come on," Snake said to us. We followed him to the elevator, taking us to the fourth floor. We then went to the door straight ahead of us. Snake then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said. We then entered and sitting at a desk was another man I recognized very well. "Ah, Snake, good to see you," Colonel Roy Campbell said.

"Likewise, Colonel," Snake said. "This is Colonel Roy Campbell, leader of the FOXHOUND unit."

My feet snapped to attention and I gave a proper salute. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

The Colonel smiled, while returning the salute. "The salute is not necessary, but I appreciate the gesture. It seems that your father has trained you well."

"You knew my father sir?" I said.

"Please, just call me Colonel," Colonel said. "Yes, I was with your dad in the Special Forces back in the '80's. Those were sure good days." He then noticed the others. "Oh, forgive me for not allowing you to introduce yourselves."

"It's fine," Ash said. "My name is Ash."

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"And my name is Brock," Brock said.

"A pleasure," Colonel said. "Now, we had better get to business. I'd ask you all to sit down, but I have two chairs." I proceeded to sit down, while Dawn decided to sit down as well. "So I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well, we seem to have found some important information, concerning the agency we've both been after, Sector 7. It looks like we may have found one of their main hideouts and we need you to take them out."

"Us?" Dawn asked. "But why?"

"We know to some detail about the creatures known as Pokemon," Colonel said. "This agency for some time has been poaching against Pokemon, using them as weapons by controlling them by their minds. They want to create a new order, not just in the U.S., but the entire world as well, but establishing it here first will make the job quite easier. We do not want to hurt the Pokemon unless it would be deeply necessary, so we felt that you three would be the best chance we have?"

"But what about me?" I asked.

"Well, you seem to know the Pokemon well since you seem to have a companion," Colonel said, looking at Mightyena. "However, Snake has told me the potential you have as a soldier. He says the CQC you've learned is among the best seen in most rookies. We believe your efforts will play a huge role in this."

I was silent for a second. "So where do we go first?"

"The last we looked, the man you're looking for, Summers, was said to be somewhere in Chicago."

"So when do we leave?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow," Colonel said. "But first, Chris, we need to get you suited up for the situation. Snake will also be accompanying you as a mentor, you could say."

"Well, we'd better get ready then," I said.

* * *

I was then given the best ACU the Special Forces could offer, along with an Improved Outer Tactical Vest. I was given the entire outfit, minus the helmet, the standard combat knife and then I followed Snake to the armory to pick out a pistol. Going in, I would only have two weapons: a pistol and a tranquilizer gun, since this would end being a stealth mission.

"So, which one will you choose?" Snake asked me.

"Well, I personally always used a Sig Sauer P226, but I know there's something better. Any suggestions?"

Snake went over picked out an Operator. "The Operator has been known as a personal choice for it's handling, grip, and recoil force, while able to release rounds much quicker."

"We seem to think alike," I said, taking the pistol. I then looked at one of the shooting ranges. I smiled. "I think I should test it out."

I then went into the shooting range, taking aim and fired a couple of shots, hitting right on the bulls-eye. _"Hmm, the nanomachines seemed to have improved my shot as well," _I thought. I twirled the gun and put it into the holster. "I guess that's it then," I said.

Finally, I went to see Otacon, who gave me my own Codec so that I could keep in contact with him, and Colonel. All of a sudden, I now went from an average citizen to a soldier.

* * *

"Wow Chris, you sure look different," Dawn said to me while we were in our room. We were staying at the Crowne Plaza Hotel, near the Pentagon.

"Yeah, I like the new outfit," Ash said.

"Well, it's pretty much standard Army equipment," I said, only wearing the ACU now. "It's weird though, standard training includes going to Basic and such, and yet I no longer have to fulfill those requirements." I sighed. "War has changed."

Later on, after calling room service, and getting in an amazing meal. We then went to bed, seeing as government agents were going to pick us up early in the morning.

"Chris," Dawn said, while having her arms around me. "I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about all this."

"Well, I would think you were crazy if you weren't," I said laughing. "But don't worry, everyone will be fine, including Pikachu, Pikette, and Mightyena. Besides, I know Snake more than you or he thinks."

"Really?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, except if I told you, I'd probably be killed," I said, making us both laugh.

"Chris, can you just promise me one thing?" Dawn said. "That we'll both make sure to look after each other, no matter what?"

"Of course," I said. "I would never let anything happen to you." I then kissed her, while she returned it. After some time, we both went to sleep awaiting the day ahead of us.

* * *

(A/N: Wow, did I have to do lots of military research. I think you would've known that I would have some of the MGS characters in this. Anyway, I hope you liked this and next chapter will start the good stuff, hopefully.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Welcome to The Windy City

Chapter 3: Welcome to The Windy City

The next morning, I got on my ACU and vest, strapped on my boots, got my holster and pistol strapped on, and made sure I had my knife as well. My dad had always said if there was a situation in which where bullets weren't needed to be fired, your knife becomes your best friend. With his knife and CQC alone, my dad had killed over fifty people in his career. Now it's time to see if the genes had truly passed on.

Once we had gotten up and headed out of the hotel, there was a limo waiting for us as well as government agents to take us back to the Pentagon. I guess they were still rather nervous around Mightyena, but I guess you couldn't blame them, seeing that all he had to do was rip your throat out and you were good as dead.

We were then taken back to the Pentagon, but instead of being brought to the head of the building we were brought to the backside, where a plane awaited us. However, this wasn't the normal plane people tend to fly on. No, this was the kind of plane that could carry choppers. Yeah, of course I'm talking about the Nomad.

While I was used to seeing aircraft this large, the others were rather stunned. "That... is a big plane," Brock said.

"Well, it _is _made to be a carrier ship," Otacon said, coming out through the back of the plane. "This is the Nomad."

"It's so huge," Dawn said. "I don't think we even have planes half the size of this."

"If you think this is huge, you haven't seen nothing yet," I said, smiling. I then looked to Otacon. "I should've figured you would be coming along with us, Otacon."

"Well, wherever Snakes goes, I'm sure to be along with him, just not on the battlefield," Otacon responded. "Well, we had better get going, we need to be in Chicago in about four hours."

"Right," we all said. Once we got inside, we noticed that it was bigger inside that out, also it seemed to a little more comfy than we supposedly thought, although there were no beds, only a couch in the one area. Still, it was better than nothing.

Once we had taken off, the Colonel then called us via a video line. "It's good to see you're finally one your way," he said. "Now, because of the recent information, all cities in the U.S. have been put under a night curfew and have troops patrolling all areas."

"Hmm, sounds like they're prepared for an upscale war," Snake said.

"Exactly Snake. We have no idea how, but this agency has been able to amass an army large enough to rival our own here, making the situation even more critical," Colonel said.

"What about troops in Europe?" Otacon asked. "Are they being sent here?"

"U.S. troops plus soldiers from England, Germany, and NATO are coming here to reinforce us," Colonel said. "Other countries know the situation is critical as well."

"Hopefully it'll be enough, knowing what they could pull on us," I said.

"Now, the first thing you all must do is meet with the troops in the city, and they'll be able to provide you with more information then. Remember, they could strike at anytime, you have to be prepared."

"We took care of them before, we can take care of them again," Ash said, while Dawn and Brock both nodded.

"Still, we don't know what to expect from them this time," I said, looking at them. "This is their turf now."

"Right, knowing them, they probably armored units as well as fighter units," Otacon said.

"We'll contact you once again once the situation is taken care of in Chicago," Colonel said. "I wish all the best of luck." And with that, the screen flickered off.

"So, how long till we land?" Snake asked Otacon.

"Well, we're going to have to land outside the city limits and then take the helicopter to the city," Otacon said. "So I would have to say about 2-3 hours."

"Well, I guess we better make the best of it," I said.

After giving all the Pokemon some food to eat, as well as getting some food as well, we laid around rested, waiting for the mission ahead of us.

I was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground. I had never really been part of any government or military operation before. It was normal to be nervous, but even the nanomachines inside me couldn't quite calm me down.

Dawn then sat down next to me. "Hey, you alright?" she said.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess," I said.

"No need to worry," she said, smiling. "I know it may sound tough, but Ash, Brock, and I have been in similar situations before, saving the world and all."

"Yeah, you seem to have it a little more difficult don't you?" I said, smiling.

"I guess we do," Dawn said, smiling as well. "Well, hey, I'll be right back, just going to take a look around."

"Alright," I said, giving her a kiss, before she went off.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" Snake said, coming into my room.

"Yeah, she is," I said.

"Hmph, you sure it's a good idea to bring her in the line of fire?" Snake said then.

"Well, she was brought into this mission so I don't have a choice now," I said.

"Oh, leave him alone Snake," Otacon said. "It's not like you have room to talk, since there was something going on between you and Meryl."

Snake grumbled, feeling rather embarrassed. "Whatever, it's not like I would really care anyway."

"Chris?" I then heard Dawn's voice in the other room. I got up and followed her voice.

"I'm getting the feeling your personality will never change Snake," Otacon said.

Snake then had a small smile on his face. "No, not anytime soon."

* * *

I went into the next room, seeing where Dawn was. She was in the back of the plane where the helicopter was being held.

"Wow, it even has room to put in a helicopter," she said.

"Of course, it _is _a carrier plane," I said, laughing.

I then opened the side door and looked inside. "Sure looks pretty comfy for a chopper," Dawn said, giving me a weird smile. She then took my hand.

"Um, Dawn? What are you doing?" I asked her, confused.

"Well, we're by ourselves right now," Dawn said, "And this does sure look real comfy."

I then caught on to what she was saying. "Well, we still got about two hours, so I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said, giving her a wink. Our lips then met, while embracing each other in our arms. We then got into the chopper and closed the door behind us.

I then laid down on one of the seats with Dawn on top of me. While still kissing her, I managed to take off the hat she was wearing, her hair flowing around her face. She gripped my shoulders, while I placed my hands under her shirt on her back, feeling her soft skin.

After almost two minutes of non-stop kissing, we then broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Chris?" Dawn said, gasping. "Should we do it?"

"What?" I said, surprised. "Oh, Dawn, I'm not quite sure if either of us are really ready for that."

"Oh," Dawn said, feeling embarrassed, and somewhat disappointed. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure if-"

"It's fine," I said, feeling awkward now. We then got back to where we left off, except now she proceeded to stick her tongue in my mouth, while I did the same. I then flipped her over, I on top now.

"Dawn, I love you," I said. "And I really mean it."

Dawn smiled. "I know, and I love you as well."

"No matter what happens, I will personally make sure nothing ever happens to you," I said.

"I'll protect you too Chris," Dawn said. "Forever and always."

* * *

After about another hour, the plane then landed in an airport outside the city limits of Chicago. Once we were able to get the chopper, we then flew into the city. As Colonel had mentioned, the entire city was surrounded by U.S. forces.

Once we landed, on top of the Water Tower Place, which was once used for a shopping mall and a residence, but was now used as a stronghold for U.S. forces. Otacon, who was piloting the chopper, the left the heli-pad and headed back to the Nomad.

After taking an elevator down, we then entered the main HQ in the building, located on the 27th floor. As we could see, this building was heavily fortified in case of an attack.

Finally, the leader of the regiment came up to us and saluted, while Snake and I returned it. "It's good to have you here. I'm Lieutenant George Drewson of the 23rd Army Regiment in Chicago," he said, shaking each of our hands. "Campbell told us you would be coming."

"Right, now what's the current situation?" I asked.

"We have found where the enemy is located, however, they're entrenched deeply and it's become a stalemate down there," Drewson said.

"Down there?" Ash said.

Drewson nodded. "We didn't know at the time, but apparently underneath the Aon Center, they've built some type of base there, although I'm not sure how that would even be possible. Anyway, despite it being a stalemate, you could use that to your advantage to possibly sneak by the troops and maybe cut them off from supplies."

"What about the base?" Snake said.

"I'm afraid it'll have to stay there, blowing it up could end up having the building collapse from above," Drewson said. "No, you're going to have to take care of every last enemy soldier."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here comes another song, and I feel weird putting it in because its a song from neither series but I don't care. The song is called "Meteo," and yes it's a Star Fox song, but what would you expect from an author has the name of the main character in his username? Anyway, make sure it's the Command version or else it won't go nearly as nice. Remember that. And don't stop it after the scene change.)

* * *

Meanwhile, a helicopter on top of the building appeared out of nowhere. *The side doors opened and ropes came out with soldiers sliding down them. Once hitting the ground, they quickly secured the area. They then went in groups going down the elevators. These were the _true_ soldiers of Sector 7, and they were quite a sight to see with the glowing red eyes from the masks they were wearing. (A/N: Think of like the Helchan troops from _Killzone_.)

* * *

"Sir!" one of the soldiers said, coming up to Drewson. "It's them. They're on top of the building and are on their way down."

"Son of a bitch!" Drewson said. He then looked to us. "Looks like that assault will have to wait. We need to defend this building for as long as we can." He then got a gun and tossed it to me. "Take this," he said, giving me an M4A1 Carbine. "You're going to need it."

"Chris, what should _we_ do?" Dawn asked.

"Just find some cover, don't worry we'll take care of this easily," I said. I then looked to Snake. "Looks like it's time for some practice."

Snake smiled then. "Hopefully you won't disappoint," he said.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, we got a firefight about to occur. Actually, there might be plenty of those in this story :D. Anyway, I know these chapters seem shorter but with the storyline I have, it might make up for it. Yeah, if you think the whole story was taking place in just one city, you're absolutely crazy and I would have to pull out a lot to come up with 17+ chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked this and get ready for some U.S. Army action.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. Taking It To Them

(A/N: Alright, now its time to bring you more MGS music. The name of this song is "Infinite Loop," from MGS4, and I think it fits the scene.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Taking It to Them

The soldiers took defensive positions around the room. The enemy would end up barging through the front doors, and if we played this strategy right, we shouldn't have too much trouble taking care of them. While waiting, I had to quickly adjust using my rifle, but it wasn't a problem. I then aimed my gun at the door. At first we heard nothing. Then, I heard them doing something on the other side. It was silent once again.

*All of a sudden, the door was blown up, causing smoke to fill the room. Gunfire soon erupted between the two factions as the enemy tried to enter the room. However, they were quickly gunned down by those in the room, but reinforcements quickly came. I fired off quick spurts of gunfire, taking out one, two, three soldiers in a row. It seemed like this would be over rather quickly, that was until they started throwing in grenades.

One particular grenade fell near one of the soldiers and exploded, throwing shrapnel into the soldier's leg, knocking him down. A couple other men were hit, one taking it in the head, and the other in the neck. Despite this, the other men continued providing a good defense.

I then noticed other enemy soldiers coming in from the left. "Snake! On the left!" I cried, reloading and pointing my gun to the other soldiers.

Snake quickly turned left and helped me mow down the others. Finally, the gunfire stopped and we looked around for any stragglers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one, wounded, trying to retreat back. I quickly pulled out my pistol and shot him right in the head, dropping him.

After a minute of silence, Drewson said, "Alright squad, I want you to scout the area for any stragglers." He then looked to Snake and I. "Well, seems the legend is true. And you, son, definitely have full potential as a soldier."

"Thank you sir," I said. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, I feel that that attack seemed rather suspicious."

"I would have to agree," Drewson said. "Normally, they would at least attack in greater numbers. Maybe they're just trying to delay us. Don't worry about us, we got these guys taken care of if more come. Oh yeah, you might need this," he added, giving me what looked like a pistol.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Grappling hook launcher," Drewson said, smiling. "You might need it in the future in case you're ever in a sticky situation."

"Thanks," I said. I then went around the room, looking for the others. "Ash? Dawn? Brock?" I called to them.

"We're here," I heard Dawn's voice. I went over into the next room, and saw them against the wall. "Oh Chris, are you alright?" Dawn asked me, giving me a hug.

"I'm fine," I said. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Brock said.

"You know, I could've taken care of those guys," Mightyena said.

"Not by yourself," I said. "You may be tough, but you won't be able to deflect bullets."

"We need to get moving," Snake said, coming in. "Drewson says the Aon building is northeast of here."

"Alright, we better hurry," I said.

We then got to the Aon building by transport from a Stryker. Once we got there, the scene seemed a little more chaotic. Medics were rushing around, helping wounded soldiers, while leaders were constantly arguing over new strategy plans. Looks like the situation down there was worse than we thought.

A general noticed us and quickly motioned us over. He was a rather tall man, with the muscles to accompany it. Someone I for sure wouldn't want to mess with.

"Solid Snake, a pleasure to meet you finally," the general said. "General Jack Tyler at your service." He then looked to me. "Hmm, this must be the new recruit people have been talking about."

"Yes sir," I said, saluting him.

He then noticed Ash, Dawn, and Brock. "Whoa, wait a minute. I don't think this is the place for teenagers your age."

"Excuse me sir," I said, feeling rather annoyed. "But I'm only 19, and these guys aren't much younger than me, so I don't feel that comment is necessary. Besides, they're part of this mission."

Ash, Dawn, and Brock looked at me with gratitude, while Dawn was blushing. Even Snake seemed a little surprised by the remark.

The general hesitated for a second. Normally, the young man had no right to address a general like that, but seeing the mission he was part of technically made him more important. "Listen, I think we started off on the wrong foot," he said. He looked at the others. "Forgive me, times have been tough lately, especially with what's going on downwards."

"What's going on down there?" Snake asked.

Tyler sighed. "The enemy is entrenched down deep in this base they created. How the hell they created it without anyone noticing is my question. Anyway, we're trying to assault the base but the men are getting picked off like flies." He then got a notebook and a pen. "However," he said, drawing a diagram, "We noticed there are two other passages that lead to the same area. Luckily, the enemy hasn't noticed this, and we believe that you can use either one of them as a way to the base without being fired upon."

"Sounds like the best strategy to me," I said. I then looked to Snake. "I think it might be best if we split into two teams."

Snake nodded. "We can cover more ground while not attracting much attention."

"Right. Dawn, you and Mightyena will come with me," I said. "Ash and Brock, you'll be going with Snake."

"Right," the three of them said.

"Uh Chris?" I looked and saw Pikette staring at me. "Who should I go with?"

I smiled. "You'll be going along with Pikachu, since I know you two don't want to be separated." I then went up to her. "Besides, Snake is a pro at this," I whispered to her.

After that, we then went down the two other corridors. I guess they hadn't anticipated this when the base was built. Once we got underneath, I felt it was time to test the Codec.

"Otacon, you read me?" I said.

"Loud and clear Chris," Otacon said. "Keep going and you'll enter the battlezone. Be careful though, there's enemy snipers in the higher regions, so unless you find a sniper rifle, I would not engage them."

"Chris," Snake's voice came over. "Remember, the point is not to take one side. We got to get to the target, and use the battle to our advantage."

"Right," I said, signing off. I then looked to Dawn. "We need to be careful, Dawn. We're going right into a battlefield."

"Don't worry, we got Mightyena to protect us," Dawn said, rubbing his ears, which he liked, especially from Dawn.

"Alright, let's get moving," I said.

We went down through the tunnel, which was rather dark, making me wish I had night-vision goggles. Soon, we both started to hear gunfire, realizing it wouldn't be long now. After going through the long tunnel, we then found ourselves in a large den, where the fighting was taking place. There, indeed, was a base, which seemed to be heavily defended.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," I said. I then noticed one of the snipers laying on top of the base, not realizing I could see him. A smile crept on my face since I had an idea. Taking out my tranquilizer gun, I proceeded to shoot him right in the head.

"Oh come on Chris, you can't make that shot, he's too far away," Dawn said.

"You want to bet on that?" I said, grinning.

She was about to say something but changed her mind. "I think I'll just trust your judgment," she said.

Smiling, I took careful aim and fired a round, hitting the sniper right in the head. "Good, because you would've owed me a date," I said.

"Aw man," Dawn said, smiling.

I then noticed there was one way we could get to the top of the base easily. There was a ledge against the rocks, wide enough that we could shimmy across. But then I realized that Mightyena wouldn't be able to cross.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to see me anyway," Mightyena said, knowing another way. "I'll just wait here until you get across so it's clear."

We then started to cross this ledge, step by step, towards the base. "Take my hand, and make sure not to look down," I said.

Of course, I had forgotten when people say that, they tend to look down anyway, which Dawn did. It wasn't a huge drop, but large enough that you wouldn't fall without feeling pain. All of a sudden, part of the ledge broke off where Dawn stepped, making her grip my hand even more. I was just hoping the others were having better luck.

* * *

Snake, Ash, and Brock had made their way to the den as well, seeing the battle before them. Snake looked around, seeing the snipers perched on the top of the base. _"Hmm, I could easily take out one, but it might alert the others," _Snake thought. _"I guess we're going to have to blend in with the crowd." _"Alright," he said, "Looks like we're going to have to cross into the line of fire, stay with me and you won't end up getting shot."

The others nodded and followed the agent. The area seemed perfect for a battlefield, consisting of trenches, whether natural or man-made it wasn't sure. While U.S. and Sector 7 forces engaged on, Snake, Ash, and Brock ended up sneaking by enemy forces, with help from Snake and his tranquilizer gun. Before either side knew it, half of the enemy forces on the field were asleep.

Upon reaching the entrance of the base, which ended up opening, Snake took a quick look inside and motioned for the others to follow.

* * *

Dawn and I had finally gotten on top of the base, pressing up against the wall. Once giving him a nod, Mightyena jumped down from the ledge and quickly ended up joining us by wall climbing between the rock and the side of the base. I looked around the corner and saw one last sniper, still standing, or crouching I should say.

"Wait here," I said to Dawn. "And you might want to look away." I then crouched my way over to the sniper, quietly, and then pointed my pistol right at his head. "Freeze!"

"How did you-?" the man said, standing up. I then kicked him in the back of the knee while placing my knife next to his throat and my gun right at his head.

"What's your radio frequency!?" I demanded, making sure to put emphasis in the sentence.

"151.38," the man said.

"Thanks for your time," I said, snapping his neck and lying him to the ground.

While Dawn didn't look, Mightyena seemed intrigued by this. "I can see why we were paired," he said, grinning.

I quickly turned to the Codec, contacting the Colonel. "Colonel, I've seemed to have gotten the enemy's radio frequency, 151.38," I said.

"Good work, Chris," Colonel said. "We'll make sure to let the Pentagon about this."

He then signed off. I then saw Dawn with a horrified look on her face. "What?" I said, "Never said it was going to be pretty."

Dawn sighed. "I get the feeling I'm going to have to get used to this rather quickly."

"Probably," I said. "Come on," I added, reaching out my hand, which she took.

Going through the only door, and going downstairs, we saw that the complex was empty, which was rather strange. Still, I made sure to keep my guard up. Keeping my pistol and knife out, Dawn, Mightyena, and I started walking down the hall.

I then looked around one of the corners, and saw the others perched up against the wall, next to one of the doors. Snake saw me and nodded, acknowledging. I then went up to the other side of the door.

"See you found yourself in," Snake said.

"Wasn't too difficult," I replied. I then looked to the door. "You think he's in there?"

"About to find out," Snake said, as he opened the door, while we quickly followed.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, well I'm stopping it here, but don't worry, the next chapter will be good because there will be another fight scene, this one a bit more dramatic, I think. Anyway, I hope you liked this and I'm most likely going to start working on the next chapter like real soon.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. Decoy

Chapter 5: Decoy

Once entering the room, we noticed that it had about four doors, all connecting to different doors. "Well, I guess we better split up then," I said, taking the first door on the left with Dawn accompanying me, while Ash took the next door on the left, Brock and Mightyena took the first door on the right, and Snake took the last one.

Once Dawn and I entered the room, we saw it was empty as well. That was, until I saw some papers on the one desk. I went over to them and looked through some of them. All I saw was looked like groups of numbers and letters mixed together. However, I looked over them again and a thought then came to me. "Dawn, take a look at this," I said. Once she came over, I showed her the papers. "What do these look like to you?" I asked.

Dawn then looked over the text. "Looks like groups of numbers and letters. Wait a minute, they look like names for something," she said, confused.

"And what do you think they would have captured here?" I said.

"Oh my God, are you saying...?" Dawn said.

"There were Pokemon here," I said.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu went into the other room. "Wow, it's pitch black in here," Ash said. As if in response, the lights quickly flickered on.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

"Yeah I know, convenient huh?" Ash said. He looked around and saw, with surprise, large class chambers, similar to the ones he had seen in the other base. "Whoa, there must've been Pokemon here at one point. But what were they being used for?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that, buddy," Ash said, agreeing.

* * *

Brock, Pikette, and Mightyena entered the next room, which was full of crates. "Hmm, I wonder what's in these?" Brock said, getting a crowbar and prying open one of the crates. The result was quite surprising. "These crates are full of firearms," Brock said.

"Enough to supply an army," Pikette said, looking at the crates around them.

"But who could possibly be supplying them?" Mightyena asked.

"I think I might know," a voice said, and before any of them could turn around, they were quickly knocked out.

* * *

Once Snake checked out the room, his Codec suddenly went off. Finding a spot, and crouching down, he answered the call.

"Snake, are you noticing anything about this base?" Otacon said.

"It looks like some sort of research facility," Snake answered.

"And what would you suppose they're _researching _on?" Otacon said.

"The Pokemon. But it seems to have been abandoned," Snake said.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I guess they knew more troops were coming and had to evacuate, along with the Pokemon," Otacon said. "Well, it looks like the troops have taken care of everything here, so you might as well leave yourself, but be careful, I've all of a sudden got a bad feeling about this."

"Got it," Snake said, signing off. He then went back into the main room where Dawn was standing. "You find anything, kid?"

"You know, I may be 16 but I'm no _kid_," Dawn said, annoyed. "I may seem like a defenseless girl but I can easily take you out with the Pokemon I have."

"Okay, okay," Snake grumbled. "It was just a statement."

All of a sudden, I came out of the room I was in and stopped suddenly seeing Dawn in front of me. I then looked behind of me and saw Dawn behind me. "Okay... what the hell is going on here?" I said, completely freaked out.

"What are you talking about?" the Dawn behind me said. She then saw the figure that looked exactly like her. "What in the...?"

Snake looked to both Dawns in confusion. "What the hell is going on here?" he said, repeating me.

"Isn't it obvious? She's an impostor!" the Dawn near Snake said.

"Impostor? I think not!" the Dawn beside me said, going up to her.

"Uh, Snake, you have any idea what's going on here?" I said.

"Alright, well obviously one of you is an impostor," Snake said, keeping calm in the situation.

"It's her!" they both said, pointing at each other.

"Chris, please you know it's me," the Dawn on the right said, looking at me with a pleading face.

The Dawn on the left quickly slapped her in the face. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE ME!" she yelled in fury.

_"Well, that seems like the Dawn I know," _I thought. But I couldn't just assume on that.

"Besides, you don't even have a belt on," the same Dawn said confidently.

It was true, despite the same clothing, the other Dawn wasn't wearing a belt. She smiled evilly and suddenly pulled out a pistol, pointing it straight at Dawn's head while Snake and I drew our firearms.

"Make one move and the bitch will have her brains blown out!" the fake Dawn said. Dawn looked at both of us in horror.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The fake Dawn laughed. "You seem rather surprised," she said, her voice now deeper, more masculine. In front of our very own eyes, the figure changed form and now in front of us was a young man.

"That's OctoCamo," Snake said. "It couldn't be."

"So, if it isn't the legendary Solid Snake," the man said. "I've heard about your mission on Shadow Moses, about what happened to my father."

"Father?" Snake said. "You mean you're...?"

"Correct, I am the son of Decoy Octopus," the man said. "But you can just call me "Decoy" after my father, who you had killed."

"You're father was part of the rogue FOXHOUND unit," Snake said. "He only died because of FOXDIE!"

"LIES!" Decoy said. "But don't worry, once you're finally taken care of, I'll make sure to dispose of the others."

"What did you do to them?" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, they're just _sleeping _on the job," Decoy said, smiling. He then turned to Dawn, who still had the gun pointed at. "Now, miss, how should we do this? Should we make it quick and painless, or should we make it slow and worthwhile? I think I like the first choice better." He then pointed the gun right to Dawn's forehead, while Dawn closed her eyes, waiting for the end, and before we could do anything, pulled the trigger.

However, nothing happened. Decoy pressed the trigger several more times. "Damn it!" he said, throwing the gun to the ground. "This isn't over!" He then pulled out a flashbang, blinding us for a couple of seconds before the light faded. He was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I said.

"Probably still here," Snake said. "You take the left, I'll take the right."

"Right," I said. I turned to Dawn. "Dawn, find somewhere to hide."

"No, Chris, I'm done hiding," Dawn said. "I can help you."

"Dawn," I said, grabbing her shoulders. "If it weren't for luck, you would be dead right now. I know you can help, but I don't want you or any of your Pokemon hurt, I can't afford that to happen."

Dawn sighed. "Alright," she said, looking at me. "Just be careful," she said, giving me a kiss before going out the entrance.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, time for another song. I decided to go a little retro here. The song is "Metal Gear 2 Opening Theme." Yeah, how about that?)

* * *

*I then looked to Snake. "Let's take care of this guy."

I then went into the first room, pistol drawn. I saw nothing at first. All of a sudden, a grenade rolled out towards me. I then jumped to the edge of the room before it went off. I got sight of Decoy, and started firing my gun, getting him in the arm.

My Codec all of a sudden went off. I then answered the call. "Otacon, you got any info about this guy?"

"Not too much," Otacon said. "While he's good at camouflaging, he seems like an expert with weapons, grenades especially."

"What would be a good strategy?" I said.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is to draw him out, make him use those grenades, and hit him right before he throws them," Otacon said.

"Right, you hear that Snake?" I said.

"Got it," Snake said on the other line.

I then entered the next room, having my knife out just in case of CQC. That decision helped me since Decoy quickly jumped me, but wasn't quick enough as I knocked him to the ground, firing at his back. Somehow, he still managed to get up. "You fool," he said. "I'm just like you, I have nanomachines in my body. It'll take more than just a couple of bullets." He threw another flashbang, blinding me. Once my vision cleared he was gone once again.

* * *

Snake had entered the next room. He looked around for anything out of place. He then heard snoring in one of the crates. He opened the crate and saw Brock and Pikette asleep in it. He then went to the next crate and saw that Mightyena was asleep as well.

Snake sighed at this, and closed both to keep them safe. He then heard a noise behind him but saw nothing. Then, he saw what looked like some sort of transparent figure next to the door. He quickly fired some shots, making the figure move.

He then followed it into the main room, where I was as well. We cornered him. "There's nowhere else for you to go, Decoy."

Decoy knew this was it, but had one last trick up his sleeve. "I may not live to see the day you are finally killed Snake," Decoy said. "But I can take you with me!" He then pulled all of the clips off the grenades on his belt. Before we could react, they went off simultaneously, blowing us back, hitting the ground. When we looked up, there was nothing left of the man.

"Took the coward's way out," Snake said.

"And now he's with his father," I added.

We then got Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Pikette, and Mightyena and woke them up. Finally, I personally went and found Dawn, seeing that she was okay and she was happy that I was as well.

Before we left, I noticed something on the ground. It was a piece of cloth, but once I touched, it transformed into the same color and print as my fingers.

"Snake, look at this," I said, showing him the cloth.

"FaceCamo," Snake said. "Decoy Octopus had the same thing as well. This could come in handy somewhere."

We finally left the base, but the mission was not quite a success. Summers was not there and had most likely evacuated with the others at the base.

"Hey, you alright?" Dawn said to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I then sighed. "Summers got away."

"Yeah," Dawn said. "But hey, that guy must've been one of his henchmen, so you should feel proud for that part at least."

"Yeah," I said. Truth was, that's what's been bothering me. Obviously Summers had this planned for awhile and needed people to carry out his plans. But with men like Decoy, I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Once getting to the surface, we saw Tyler standing there. I looked at him and shook my head. Tyler sighed, and said into his walkie talkie, "That's a negative, HQ."

We then headed to the top floor of the Aon building, where Otacon was waiting for us on the chopper.

Before I got on, I was stopped by Snake. "Hey rookie," he said. He then reached out his hand. "Not too bad for your first mission," he said with a small smile.

I smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you Snake."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, I put in a BOSS BATTLE! Yeah, I'm sure you know you're going to be expecting more of those. But anyway, I know what you're thinking and no, it's not going to be based off FOXHOUND. Well, sort of, but trust me, they didn't all have offspring, if that's what you're thinking. Still, Hideo liked to base bosses off FOXHOUND after MGS1, and I think I will as well, just altering a little bit. So, hopefully you're anticipating the next chapter, and the next part of the mission.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Mission Briefing

(A/N: So I had been thinking and I think I'm going to extend the plot a little bit, since I think it's time to do some story work _outside _the U.S.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission Briefing

Once getting back to the _Nomad_, we waited until further instructions on where to go, since at this point, Summers could be anywhere. Once getting inside and relaxing from the battle, I then noticed Dawn sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to her and putting my arm around her. "You alright? I bet you're probably a bit shaken up."

Dawn only smiled while shaking her head. "Chris, I'm fine, really," she said.

"Are you sure?" I said, "I mean it's a little nerve-racking having a gun pointed at your face. Me, personally, I'm not quite-"

"Chris," she said, interrupting me. "I've stared death in the face plenty of times, in many different ways." She looked at me with a serious look.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," I said. A wave of guilt suddenly hit me. "I should've done something anyway, the only reason you're alive is because of luck."

Dawn then grabbed my hands. "Chris, you know there's no such thing as luck," she said. "Besides, don't get down on yourself for that. You couldn't do anything anyway, so please don't feel guilty."

"You're right," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "Besides, I'm going to have to stay focused on this mission."

All of a sudden, a beeping sound was heard. Otacon, who was at his laptop, took a look at it. "It's the Colonel," he said.

Once we gathered around, the screen flickered on, showing the Colonel himself. "It's good to see you're all in one piece," he said. "I guess Summers got away, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Otacon said. "Even so, we made some interesting discoveries down there. That base wasn't a military base, it was a research facility."

"Most likely more captured Pokemon," I said. "The only question is, what are they planning on doing with them."

"If what you say about them is true," Snake said, "Then they'll be able to take on armies without much problem."

"We may have been able to track him down," Colonel said. "A couple of hours ago, we received a video message from Venice, Italy."

Then, a video popped up on the screen. It then showed a young Italian soldier staring into a camera. "My name is Antonio Benzetti, of the 33rd Field Artillery Regiment "Acqui." Enemy forces have infiltrated into Venice, and are pressing forward. It won't be long till the city will be overrun. If anyone gets this, we need outside military aid immediately!"

The video then cut off. Snake then looked back to the Colonel. "How is the White House responding to this?"

"The President is meeting with world leaders in an emergency conference in Geneva," Colonel responded. "However, troops are being pulled out of Iraq and Afghanistan to aid German and Italian forces in Italy. We have suspicions that Summers may be there as well, lying in the shadows."

"Then I guess we're heading to Venice then," I said. From here to Italy, we would get there sometime in the morning hours.

* * *

After a couple of hours since we took off, Otacon had been doing some research, looking up any information he could find on Sector 7. "Wait a minute," he said, looking at certain pictures. "Oh this is not good."

"Otacon, what's wrong?" Snake said.

"Take a look at these pictures," Otacon said. Snake then looked at the pictures. "These are some of the tanks used by Sector 7. Notice anything familiar about them?"

"Thats a M1A1 Abrams Tank from the U.S. Army," Snake said. "A Type 98 Main Battle Tank, and a T-90 Vladimir. How in the world did they get blueprints from the U.S., Chinese, and Russians?"

"I don't know, I fear that there may be agents in the governments high enough in power to get a hold of these blueprints. If they're using them together, this could be a huge problem for all of us," Otacon said.

"Even so, they can't possibly have the numbers that each country has, it's almost impossible to have production rates that high," Snake said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Snake," Otacon said. "I think you can agree with me on this saying that these days the impossible can happen."

"Good point," Snake said. "Wait a minute, you don't think they would know about Metal Gear?"

"If you mean REX, then probably not," Otacon said. "I'm the only one who has the blueprints to build REX the right way. RAY, however, is a different case. But I don't see why they would need RAY to accomplish this when they have something just as powerful."

"An army always likes to come prepared, even if they don't need to use all their supplies," Snake said.

"You do have a point there," Otacon said, sighing. "Let's just hope my hunch is right."

* * *

It had finally gotten dark outside, and was starting to get late. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. Well, I had taken off all my gear, so it was appropriate to say that. I was laying in one of the sleeping bags that the _Nomad _had.

"So, what is Venice like?" Dawn said, lying next to me in her own sleeping bag.

"Well, it definitely has a good reputation," I said, smiling. "It's been known as the "La Dominante", "Serenissima", "Queen of the Adriatic", "City of Water", "City of Bridges", "The City of Light," and is often cited as one of the most beautiful cities in the world, making it a perfect getaway for love and romance."

Dawn laughed. "Wow, you sure know your cities well."

"Yeah, unfortunately now it's been turned into a war zone, but Europe is known to have the most beautiful cities in the world," I said. "Unfortunately, it costs a fortune to travel around."

"Well, even if it was a war zone or not, I'd still love to see it," Dawn said, getting close to me. "Maybe if we have the chance, we can check out the full city."

"Yeah, with the luck we've had lately, I doubt that will happen," I said, laughing. "Still, if this whole thing was done with then, we could surely use the vacation."

"I can agree with that," Dawn said, before our lips met.

* * *

Mightyena had been resting on the floor of the plane, allowing the gentle shaking of the floor to make him fall asleep. However, his ears went up and his eyes flashed open in response. In front of him stood Pikachu and Pikette, and they seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Why do you seem afraid of me?" Mightyena said, giving them both a confused look.

"Scared? Us? No way," Pikette said. "You're just, how do we say it...?"

"Intimidating," Pikachu said, finishing the sentence.

Mightyena smiled. "I'm just as playful as I am intimidating," he said, getting to his feet while stretching. "So," he said, looking at Pikette. "You're from our world as well?"

"Yes," Pikette said. "Due to some events, I had been transported from my world to here."

"I see," Mightyena said. "And do you wish to go back?"

Pikette hesitated, while looking at Pikachu. "I... don't know," she said. "I grew up in my world, and yet, I feel happier with Pikachu." She then had tears in her eyes. "But I also have good friends who I had left behind."

Mightyena looked at the small yellow Pokemon. He had not be known to show such emotions for a very long time. He had been trained, and trained hard, as a Poochyena, for the duties he would fulfill in his future. As one, he had first been somewhat emotional and loving. And yet, despite his evolution and still loving nature, he had become hardened as a warrior, not showing nearly as much emotion. All he knew know the way of the warrior and being in a battlefield. It was because of this that he was able to survive each and everyday.

"One day, Chris will no longer need me," he said. "You could come with me back to our world."

"You would do that for me?" Pikette said. While she seemed happy about that, there was one thing that was still holding her back. "But, Pikachu, what about you?" she said.

"I can't leave Ash behind," Pikachu said. He then looked to her. "Don't worry about me. The choice is yours."

Pikette looked at him, and with tears in her eyes, she quickly turned away and ran off.

Pikachu sighed. He then looked to Mightyena. "I know she would want to stay with me, but if she would be more happy going back to her own world, then that is what she should do."

"She has to make that decision herself," Mightyena said. "And in the end, that choice will be the right decision for her." He then laid down again, closing his eyes.

Pikachu then left, looking for Pikette. He then found her crying in the one hallway. He went up to her slowly and placed a paw on her.

She sighed, but did not turn around. "You must find it silly that I'm acting this way," she said.

"No," Pikachu said, turning her so that she was facing him. "Whatever choice you could ever make, it's your choice, not mine, and don't ever think I won't respect your decision."

Pikette smiled while wiping her tears. "I know. It's just that I don't know what decision to make. It would almost be like choosing between Ash and Chris for you."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Pikachu said. "But then again, if he loves Dawn so much, then he should stay with her."

Pikette looked to him in surprise. Then she smiled again. "You're right, he should, and I'll do the same," she said, taking Pikachu's paws.

"Are you sure?" Pikachu said.

Pikette nodded. "I know I have friends back in my world, but once they know where I am and how I found a great Pokemon to fall in love with, they'll be happy for me."

Pikachu smiled. "I love you," he said before kissing her on the lips. After about a minute, they broke the kiss and gave each other a hug.

"You know," Pikette said, with a mischievous look. "We should try to find ourselves a place for ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Pikachu said, looking at her suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, I think you know," she said seductively, and Pikachu caught on.

"Uh, I don't know," he said, putting a paw behind his head. "Maybe we should just-"

But he was interrupted when Pikette grabbed his paw and dragged him to the closest empty room. After closing the door, Pikette quickly kissed Pikachu, and he quickly lost the will to object. He put his paws around her waist while she put her paws around his neck.

While kissing her, he then proceeded to stick his tongue in her, surprising her but she did the same. She then pushed him back slightly and got on top of him.

"Pikachu, can you just do me one favor?" Pikette said.

"Anything," Pikachu said.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Pikette said. "It might be a little too much for anyone to hear."

"Even Chris?" Pikachu said.

"Well... maybe not," Pikette said. "But don't tell him either unless he does find out, but I trust him enough not to say anything."

They soon got to be kissing, but this time more passionately. Both of them seemed surprised at what they were doing but they didn't care. All of a sudden, Pikachu rolled over so that he was now on top. They gripped each other harder, their hormones raging inside of them. And at the very last moment, they both gave a huge gasp and finally stopped, gasping for air.

Pikachu got off and went on his back, gasping for air. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"So that's what it feels like," Pikette said, gasping out of breath as well.

"Did we just do, what I think we just did?" Pikachu said.

"Yes, we did," Pikette said.

"Well," Pikachu said, turning to her with a smile on his face. "I enjoyed it very much."

"So did I," Pikette said, taking his paw.

* * *

After quite some time, Dawn and I stopped kissing, gasping for air. "You know, I was thinking," I said. "What if Pikachu and Pikette ended up... well you know?"

"What, having sex?" Dawn said, laughing. "I think that would be just wonderful."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Well of course," Dawn said. "They were made for each other, and with the skills and power they have, their offspring will be just as powerful."

"Offspring?" I said. Now that was a weird thought.

"Yeah, how do you think there's so many Pokemon?" Dawn said, smirking. "Sooner or later Pikachu will end up having to raise a family."

"Well, I knew that, but yeah, I guess you're right," I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up doing it right now." Little did I know that was what just happened.

* * *

(A/N: Umm, yeah, that really just happened. Two Pokemon just had sex, although I had to dumb it down a little bit, didn't want to go overboard, plus I'm not really sure how it goes, so I decided to play it safe. Now before anyone says anything: 1. It's perfectly fine for two Pokemon to have sex, hence why there's so many of them, and 2. you know the rating on this so it's perfectly fine to write. Anyway, I decided for the next part to split it into two other parts. Hopefully, that'll give me a little more balance in the storyline. So, I hope you liked this and next part will get back into the action.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. Death In Venice

(A/N: I'm not sure if the German I'm speaking is correct, I used a translator. :( Anyway, if it's wrong oh well I'm sure you know what I'm trying to say.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Death In Venice

After many hours, we had finally reached Italy, but due to the circumstances, Venice was a no-fly zone, so we had to land at the Marco Polo Airport. Once there, we noticed the amount of German troops in the area, much more than Italian troops.

Then one of the German leaders came up to us. "Willkommen in Italien, Kameraden."

"Es ist gut, hier zu sein, sehr geehrter Herr," I said. I was very fluent in German.

"Ah, you know the language well," the German leader said, impressed. He then reached out his hand. "Major Dietrich Amsel, of the 1st _Panzerdivision. _" He then looked to Snake and chuckled. "The great Solid Snake in the flesh. Now, I think we have a chance in this."

"What are the current conditions in the city?" I said.

"Not too good," Amsel said, sighing. "The fighting has become more intense, but we are holding them off the moment. They are attacking from the eastern side of the city, but luckily the waterways are making it more difficult for them to advance."

"So how are we getting there?" Snake said.

"In that," Amsel said, looking at a particular vehicle. We looked over and saw what looked like some type of Humvee. I of course recognized it as an ATF Dingo, with a machine gun turret placed on type of it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," I said, impressed.

We then got into it, with Snake in the passenger seat and Amsel driving, while the rest of us got in the back. It was a little crowded and Mightyena had to sit on the floor of the vehicle. Despite it being crowded, the ride wasn't that bad, even though it was a military vehicle.

"So, I'm assuming you're here for some other reason than aiding the troops," Amsel said.

"Their leader might be somewhere nearby and we're ordered to take him out," Snake said.

"Good enough to me," Amsel said, "I'd be careful though. Venice has many alleyways and who knows who could be occupying them? Although, there may be one way you could get to the enemy stronghold easily, but first you have to go into enemy territory."

"They just love making it difficult, don't they?" I said.

"Well, that's just how things are," Amsel replied. "In enemy territory, there is one major sewer line that will lead you right to the enemy HQ. You can't miss it either."

"Sewer line?" Dawn said. "I know I'm not going to like this?"

"What's the matter Dawn, afraid to get your skirt all dirty?" Ash said, jokingly.

"Very funny," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Alright, we're entering Venice city-limits, get ready for any explosions!" Amsel warned.

Despite being in an armored vehicle, we could still hear the outside gunfire and artillery rounds. It would be nice knowing that we wouldn't encounter any tanks while _in _the city. Soon, the vehicle came to a halt. "Well, this is how far in as I can take you," Amsel said. "I wish you all luck, because you might need it." He then took off, leaving us in the middle of a war zone, once again.

"Alright, it's probably best if we stay together this time," Snake said.

We then went forward, going along the river that was flowing through the city. With what hadn't been affected, the city itself was rather beautiful, especially at night.

"Wow, you definitely weren't kidding," Dawn said quietly.

"It's almost like the one city in our world," Brock said.

"Well, you might as well get used to what you're seeing," I said. "Because after this, I don't know what will be left."

As we continued on in the darkness, we then started to hear the sound of gunfire get louder and louder. "Be careful now," Snake said. "We're entering the battlefield."

And boy, was it quite a battlefield. We had got into the clearing and saw the battle before us. German and Italian forces were fighting on the side of the river, while Sector 7 soldiers were fighting on the other.

"Look, there's a bridge over there," Ash said, pointing to a bridge nearby.

"If we even try to cross it, we'll be picked off easily," I said. I then looked to Snake. "Looks like we'll have to fight alongside for now."

Snake nodded. He turned to the others. "Wait here, once the other troops start moving ahead, just follow behind them."

The others nodded. "Chris?" I looked to Mightyena. "I know I can't do much, but I can come with you and be your eyes and ears."

"Good thinking," I said. I looked to Snake who nodded in agreement. We then took a spot alongside our allies.

Some of the soldiers looked to us in confusement, until one soldier said, "Oh, es ist in Ordnung! Sie sind Amerikaner!" But he then looked to Mightyena in surprise.

"Mein Hund," I said, explaining. "Er hilft mir Scout aus feindlichen Soldaten."

The other soldiers nodded, and continued firing. I eyed an abandoned G36 on the ground. Picking it up, I saw that it still had ammo in it. I then noticed a G82 sniper rifle. I was assuming these weapons had been dropped by killed soldiers. "Snake, take your pick," I said, showing him both weapons. He took the G36, making me more happy to use the G82.

I noticed how nicely the rifle felt in my hands, and decided I needed to keep this gun. I took careful aim at one of the soldiers and fired, a bullet hitting him straight in the head. The recoil force on the gun wasn't bad either.

"Chris, enemy sniper 11 o'clock," Mightyena said.

"Got it," I said, positioning my scope. I quickly saw him and fired, taking him out.

"You got one hell of a shot," Snake said, who was taking soldiers out with the G36.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, we were starting to get the upper hand. "Na! Bewegen! Bewegen! Bewegen!" the commander yelled. The troops, as well as us, started moving towards the bridge.

"Mightyena! Protect the others!" I yelled.

"Got it!" Mightyena responded.

Snake and I got near the bridge, taking any other lingering soldiers. Once it was clear, we crossed the bridge with our fellow comrades. Once getting to the other side, we realized it was time to break off and go our own way again. We stayed behind until the others caught up with us.

"That sewer line must be nearby," I said, strapping the rifle to my back. We then went down another alleyway, making sure not to run into any soldiers, friendly or not.

Finally, we had come to a sewer hole. "Well, hopefully this is the right one," Brock said.

Snake removed the lid, and the others went in first, then Snake and I followed afterward.

"Oh God, it does smell down here!" Dawn cried, holding a hand to her face.

"Oh come on Dawn, it's not that bad," Ash said, taking a whiff. Then his expression changed. "Okay, maybe she's right."

True, it did smell bad, what did you expect? We then went north, going along the small walkway. "Okay, we get to the surface, we infiltrate the base, and then what?" I said.

"We need to see if Summers is there and if possible, take him out," Snake said.

After some time, we got to the end of the sewer and found a ladder. We climbed up and removed the lid, checking that the coast was clear, and we quietly crept out.

Amazingly, we were in front of St. Mark's Church. I guess I shouldn't be surprised they would use a church as a main HQ. We then went through the basement, quietly taking out any enemy soldiers in our way. As we crept through we started to hear voices and stopped.

"German and Italian forces are breaking through our front lines," a voice said, a man's. "If they keep advancing, they could reach the church around dawn."

"Hmm, we may have to plan another retreat," another voice said, one that I recognized as Summers'. "However, before we go, we'll send them a little gift."

"You're not saying...?" the other man said.

"Yes, I believe it'll be time to show them our newest addition," Summers said.

All of a sudden, we heard footsteps moving away. Whatever room they were in, they were now gone. We quickly got to the next door, and after peering through it, went inside. The room was empty, but Summers had just been here.

"We need to hurry," I said. "Summers could be leaving at any minute."

We then hurried to the next room, which was empty as well but we heard footsteps in the next room. I then noticed a stairway next to me, leading to that same room. I then had an idea. "Wait here," I said, going up the stairs quickly but quietly. I got up to the door and slowly turned the knob.

Once entering the room, I once again heard voices. I laid down on the ground and crawled to the edge of the balcony. I then saw Summers along with a man I didn't recognize, escorted by other enemy soldiers. I quietly pulled out my sniper rifle, aiming the crosshair at Summers but waited.

"The Americans had tried to keep it a secret, but we know what had happened at Shadow Moses," Summers said. "And while we may not be able to recover REX, there are always other alternatives."

This was very surprising. They knew about Metal Gear and were planning on making a new one. I quickly aimed at Summers' head, and slowly pulled my finger against the trigger. Unfortunately, right when I pulled the trigger, Summers' had moved his head, making the bullet miss. The other soldiers heard it right away and started to fire where I was.

Cursing in my head, I rolled away from the edge and pulled out my pistol. I quickly got up and started firing shots at the soldiers, taking them out one by one. All of a sudden, the doors below me opened and in came Snake, taking out the rest with his G36.

"Snake, we got to get going now," I said, jumping down from the balcony. We quickly followed out where Summers had gone. However, the door to the exit was blocked by a group of soldiers.

"Chris, you go ahead, I'll take care of them," Snake said.

I nodded, and went for the door, while taking out some soldiers on my own. I then went out the doors, realizing I was outside and next to a huge body of water. I then saw Summers head towards a helicopter and ran after him.

However, he stopped before reaching it and turned to me. He then smiled, recognizing me.

"Well Chris, it's nice to see you once again," he said. "It seems you've been recruited by U.S. forces, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's over, Summers," I said, pointing my pistol at him. "This ends now!"

"Oh no, it's not over, it's just beginning," Summers said. "You see, you will be able to witness the moment of our triumph against all of society and establish a new age of freedom."

I kept moving towards him, with my pistol raised towards him. However, a pain shot through my body, almost paralyzing me. I fell to the ground, grunting in pain, while still trying to aim at Summers.

"Well Chris, it was nice chatting with you once again, but I have matters to take care of," Summers said, as he headed towards the helicopter.

"SUMMERS! I yelled in fury and pain.

He looked back and smiled. "Oh don't worry, I hadn't forgotten about you. I sent a friend to take care of you."

As the helicopter lifted into the air, I took one of the syringes I had and injected it into my neck, relieving the pain. I quickly got up and fired my pistol at the chopper, but it did no good. I pounded the ground in fury and frustration.

"Chris!" I looked around and saw the others running towards me.

I sighed. "He got away again," I said.

All of a sudden, I felt a rumbling beneath us. All of a sudden, something came straight out of the water and it was _huge_. It then fell onto the land and I quickly recognized what it was, hoping I would never see the dreaded machine again.

Metal Gear RAY stood in front of us, weapons charged.

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh, I think we know what that means. Like I said before, you can never depend on translators on the Internet, so if German speakers say anything, I'm sorry, I don't know German that well although I will eventually. Anyway, this next chapter will have like a bombardment of songs, so be ready for that. Hope you enjoyed this and got you over last chapter. :/)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. Metal Gear RAY

(A/N: So, I couldn't find a song made just for RAY, but I found the song for his relative, the Shagohod :D. Anyway, the song for this part is "Takin' On the Shagohod," from MGS3. Oh yeah, this scene will also have a bombardment of songs so I'll let you know when they'll be coming up.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Metal Gear RAY

For Snake, it was like being in a nightmare, based on the events that took place two years ago in that dreaded tanker on the Hudson River. He had mentioned to Otacon the fear that they would be using RAY and the proof was in front of his eyes.

"What is that!?" Dawn said, holding on to my arm.

"Metal Gear RAY," I said.

*RAY then roared at us, it's mouth open wide. It then fired missiles towards the church, destroying it and blocking our path.

"We're going to have to fight it if we want to get out of here," I said.

"Hmm, if it's a machine, there's only on thing to do," Ash said. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then fired a thunderbolt at RAY, causing it to be forced back a bit but then threw it off. RAY in response shot missiles toward us. Mightyena then shot a hyper beam, taking out the missiles.

All of a sudden, out of the burning church came a familiar looking vehicle. An ATF Dingo landed near us. Then, coming out of the car we saw Amsel. "Unless you're planning on getting blown to pieces, I would get inside!" he said.

We then got in, while Snake decided to take the turret, but before that, Ash had an idea. "Staraptor come on out!" Staraptor then appeared. "Pikachu, you and Staraptor watch our backs!" Ash said, getting inside. Both Pokemon nodded. The Dingo then sped off towards the inner part of the city. RAY, enraged, took off in high pursuit.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is what I mean by bombardment. The next few songs I will have are "Escape from Fortress", "On the Rail Bridge", and possibly "Crying Wolf", (sorry but the songs just go well with it.) but I'll let you know when to use them.)

* * *

*While driving almost like a complete maniac, Amsel drove through the middle part of the city, while RAY was going through it, destroying anything in it's way. Snake, meanwhile, was going away at the machine gun, despite that it was not doing much damage.

RAY fired another volley of missiles toward the vehicle, but Pikachu fired another thunderbolt at them, taking them out.

"Lieutenant, where the hell is our fleet!?" Amsel yelled into his walkie talkie. "We need some damn air support or something!"

"Roger that, Major, the fleet is currently near Jesolo," the lieutenant said. "What's the situation?"

"Once you see a huge ass machine in your sights, I want the fleet to give it everything that have!" Amsel said.

Once leaving the city and heading onto the bridge, RAY then fired another volley of missiles toward the middle of the bridge, knocking part of it out.

"Shit!" Amsel said. "You all better buckle up because this is going to be one hell of a jump." He then slammed on the gas, making the vehicle go full throttle. As the car ran off the edge, it flew right into the air majestically, and got across to the other side perfectly.

RAY started a new tactic. It rose straight into the air and landed right in front of us, causing us to swerve and barely dodge getting hit with machine gunfire, even though the vehicle was made to repel it. Soon, we were on a straight highway.

*Pikachu tried to slow RAY down by using thunderbolt again and again, while Staraptor tried using whirlwind, but it wasn't enough. The giant Metal Gear kept going.

Snake wished he had a rocket launcher, seeing as that would be the only way to destroy RAY, but this was all he had, and he hoped the German Navy would be enough. RAY then decided to use it's last but also deadly weapon. It shot a high pressured amount of water at the Dingo, putting a sizable dent in the rear portion.

Finally, Amsel made a huge right turn towards Jesolo, hoping that the German Navy would be there to meet them. "Lieutenant, we're almost there, have all units be ready to fire."

"Roger that," the lieutenant replied.

*After finally reaching the town, most likely to no longer be a town, Amsel sped through the town, still going straight. He then finally got to the shore and quickly hit the brakes. RAY, having enough of this, flew into the air and landed right in front of the Dingo. It stood there for a couple of seconds, but then started to get it's machine gun's charging, ready to fire.

However, it stopped after an artillery shell flew down next to it. Quickly, we got the hell out of the area, and soon, the beach rained with artillery shells. RAY roared once again after being bombarded by shells, trying to fight back but it couldn't. Soon, it finally admitted defeat after exploding and collapsing to the ground. Then the artillery barrage stopped.

Snake and I went up to the Metal Gear, guns drawn, but RAY's hardware had been dismantled. "What was that thing?" Brock said.

"Something that shouldn't have been made in the first place," Snake said. "Four years ago, on Shadow Moses Island, a Metal Gear had been created, name REX, able to launch nuclear missiles from any location. After the incident, the government created Metal Gear RAY, in order to repel against copied forms of REX, since the incident had been found out by the public."

"This Metal Gear was an improved form of REX," I said. "But I thought that they were all disposed of?"

"Apparently not," Snake said. "It's controlled by an A.I."

"Which means the prototype is still missing," I said. Snake nodded.

"Are there more of them?" Dawn said.

"I don't know, but let's hope not," I said. "They're difficult to destroy."

All of a sudden, both of our Codecs went off. Otacon was contacting us. "What is it Otacon?" Snake asked.

"Snake, what in the world is going on? I'm hearing word that you encountered RAY?" Otacon said.

"Yeah, you could say that," Snake said. "Looks like your hunch wasn't right after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Otacon said. "Was this the prototype?"

"No, just another copy," Snake said.

Otacon sighed. "Then I guess Liquid must still be hiding somewhere."

"Otacon, we'll find him eventually," Snake said. "But we need to take care of this mission first."

"You're right," Otacon said. "Looks like the battling is finally over in Venice. The no-fly zone has been lifted so I'll come by to get you."

"That won't be necessary," I said. "I think we'll have a way back to the airport." I then looked to Amsel, who grinned back at me.

* * *

Once getting back to the _Nomad_, I had other things on my mind. It was one thing to have let Summers escape once, but I had ended up letting him escape twice. I could've have ended it then with just one bullet, but misfortune seemed to always hang around with me, making me miserable. Even though I knew it would be a matter of time before I would be put back into the battlefield, it would still haunt me for some time.

Dawn had noticed something since I wasn't talking too much. Although she didn't say anything at first, once we had gotten back to the plane was when she talked to me.

"Chris, I can tell something's bothering you so don't even bother saying it's nothing," Dawn said, seriously.

I sighed. I knew it would come to this sooner or later. "Two golden opportunities I could've ended all of this. In the base and here. And yet, I blew both opportunities."

"Chris, it's not your fault," Dawn said. "Things like this just happen."

I pounded my fist into the wall in anger. "No, it's because of these damn nanomachines!" I said. I then looked at my hand and the dent I created. "Normally, I could never do what I just did. And now, I've become a machine of war."

"Don't think like that!" Dawn said, grabbing my hands. "I know you never asked for any of this, but don't make it look like a burden, because without it, you wouldn't be where you are now."

"Where I am now," I repeated. I sighed and turned away. "I'm sorry Dawn."

"For what?" she said.

"For putting you all through this," I said. "Pikette always said this world was full of cruelty and greed. And she's right. I never wanted this to happen."

Dawn finally understood what was going on. "Chris," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm just as willing to end this as you do. I will admit, this world is much different than what we're used to, but do you remember what we always said?"

"That we're a team and we always stick together," I said.

"Right, I know you would do anything to protect me as much as I would for you, Ash, or Brock. You've always known that," Dawn said.

I smiled, realizing she was right. "Yeah, I have," I said. "Well Dawn, I'm going to keep true to my word, and trust me, the next time I see Summers, he _won't _get away."

"That's the spirit," Dawn said, giving me a hug. "Like I always say, 'No need to worry!'"

I laughed. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would end telling her the _complete _truth about her, but I think I'll wait for a bit.

"So what do you say, should we have some rations for breakfast?" I said, smiling.

Dawn groaned. "Yeah, like that's the best stuff to eat in the morning."

* * *

In an unknown location, Summers was rather enjoying himself. Sure, there had been two battles that had been ultimately lost, but he was not worried. His plan was still in the beginning process and and he had much left in his arsenal.

All of a sudden, one of his main lieutenants came into the room. "Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Metal Gear RAY has been destroyed."

But Summers was not upset at this. "Do not worry lieutenant, I was not expecting a Metal Gear to get the job done."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant acknowledged. "What are your next orders?"

"Everything will continue as planned," Summers said. "But get my jet ready, for I shall be returning to New York."

* * *

Otacon had been doing some research on this new type of nanomachines. They seemed rather similar to FOXDIE, but yet they responded to some type of mind or body control. He had also taken a sample from the syringes used to suppress them. It was almost like the chemical shut down the nanomachines temporarily, yet they still functioned normally.

_"This is very strange," _Otacon thought. But what was really bothering him was how these nanomachines were being produced so rapidly. Nanomachines weren't becoming a huge hit nearly as fast in the world, only being used for certain occasions, but were still being tested. One of the major problems could be that there may be a retrovirus in these nanomachines that could mutate, making any bearer a threat to society, _if_ it was meant to kill people. Only time could tell at this point, but he would have to do some more research on whether this would be true or not.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so this was a little shorter than usual, but oh well. I put in RAY because it would make a cool chase scene, plus it's RAY after all. Anyway, I hope the chase scene _was _good because I have a feeling it may have come up a little short. But, nevermind that, next chapter will be another mission in Europe but I won't say where.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. The Patriots

(A/N: Yeah, so I'm really loving the creative titles I've been making for my chapters lately.)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Patriots

Despite the fact that I had just fought a battle in Venice and getting chased by a Metal Gear, all of this in like four in the morning, I was still wide awake, somewhat. I knew it was a matter of time before we would be on our way again. To where, I didn't have the slightest idea. They already struck in Venice, so it looks like Europe is a target as well.

While checking out the new sniper rifle I gotten, my Codec went off, and it was from an unknown frequency. I then found a spot and opened the frequency.

"It's good to finally meet you, Chris," a voice said.

"Who is this?" I said.

"One that has no name," the voice said. "We are the source of the government's power and will. You've known who we were for a long time."

"No, it can't be," I said. "That's impossible! There's no way you could exist!"

"You thought the same for Pokemon, and your new friends," the voice said. "What would make you think different of us?"

"La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo," I said. "The Patriots."

"Yes," the voice said. "The Patriots system has been around for longer than you think, starting off in the 1990's. We've been in control of your government ever since, yet no one has ever known. Everything, every law, every act that is passed has been our doing."

"But, what about the 2008 election?" I said. "There's no way you could've been involved."

"Now Chris, you think the results were by the people?" the voice said. "Even you should've been rather suspicious."

"You're an A.I.," I said. "You fixed the entire election."

"Even so, we made the right choice, seeing as the U.S. economy is stumbling," the A.I. said. "But that soon will be over."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"War is brewing over many different areas in the world," the A.I. said. "Soon, conflicts will erupt creating a new economy. The war economy."

"Why are you so interested in me?" I said.

"The one you seek plans on to destroy the very system we created," the A.I. said. "He wants to create a new society, one that will end up leading the world into ruin. You alone are the only one who can stop him."

"So you've been using us the whole time!?" I said, outraged. I should've figured the Patriots would be behind this.

"Yes, the orders had been given by the CIA to your fellow commanders," the A.I. said.

So even Campbell didn't know, nor did Snake. "And what will happen once he's dealt with?" I said.

"Then society will return to normal. But remember this, as society continues on, so will war. There is no escaping it, countries depend on it, and soon war will become advanced itself. _War will change_." And with that, the A.I. signed off.

I stood there, completely shocked. With all I've fought for, what we had all fought for, was for the benefit of another, or another group I should say.

"Pika?" I looked down and saw Pikachu looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey buddy," I said, smiling.

He then jumped onto my shoulder. "Pika pika?" he said.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said. But then, I felt like I couldn't quite hide it from him. "Pikachu, have you ever ended up doing something you thought was right, but it ended up benefiting someone else, and usually for the worse?"

Pikachu thought for a second. "Pika pi," he said, shaking his head.

I sighed. "Times are going to change, Pikachu. War is going to change. How would I know? I've foreseen it."

Pikachu, however, was still confused by this.

I felt the need to explain. "Pikachu, I almost feel like I'm losing my mind. You know how I had told you you were based off a series?"

"Pi," Pikachu said, nodding.

"Well, you see, Snake, Otacon, and Colonel, they're not supposed to be real, yet I'm seeing them with my own eyes. The next thing I know, I'll end up going to Brooklyn and seeing Mario and Luigi."

Pikachu realized I was feeling a little frantic, so he put a paw on my face, trying to easily calm me down.

"Sorry, it just seems like reality is finally hitting me. What we would never think would exist does. Pikachu, that machine you saw, it was never supposed to exist, and yet you saw it face to face."

Pikachu nodded. Of all the bizarre things he has seen, that had to have been the weirdest.

"And I still haven't told Dawn either about the whole story," I said.

"What whole story?" I looked and saw Dawn standing by the one corner.

"Oh, hey Dawn," I said nervously. "Oh, Pikachu and I were just talking about one of the adventures we had when it was just the two of us, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, obviously lying.

"Oh really?" Dawn said, crossing her arms with an amused smile. "And what adventure was that?"

Pikachu and I looked at each other. "Well, I'm glad you asked," I said. "We went to this theme park, and um, well we obviously rode a bunch of rides while getting cotton candy and funnel cakes, and all that stuff."

"Really, what was the name of the theme park?" Dawn said.

"Uh, Dorney Park?" I said.

While it may have been a good lie, Dawn didn't fall for it. "Oh okay. Well that sounded like fun," she said. And she then walked away.

Pikachu and I sighed a breath of relief. However, it wouldn't last long before Dawn tackled me to the ground and had me pinned.

"Now what were you really saying?" Dawn said with a smirk.

"Um Dawn, I don't think this is the best place to be doing this," I practically said into the floor. Pikachu just looked away, pretending he was not involved in any way.

Dawn, however, responded by pinching near my collar bone, hitting a pressure spot, and I was very bad when it came to pressure spots. "Now are you going to talk?" Dawn said.

"Alright, alright," I said, and she let me up. "You know, if you were anybody else, I could've easily gotten out of that."

Dawn cleared her throat, telling me to explain.

I sighed, not sure how she was going to react to this. "Dawn, do you ever get that feeling that you're being watched, but not just by one person but many?"

Dawn looked confused by this. "I don't know what you mean by this?" she said.

"You see Dawn, you may believe it or not, but people here know you more than you think. You see, you're part of a cartoon series shown on TV," I said.

Dawn just started to laugh, as I probably assumed she would. "Oh, Chris, that's ridiculous. How could I be on TV when I've never seen any cameras?" she said, making both me and Pikachu face-fault.

"Dawn it's not like that," I said. "Don't ask me how, but you're based off drawings made by a Nintendo company. Trust me, I've already explained this to Pikachu."

Dawn looked to Pikachu, who nodded. "Alright, if people here know me so much, then prove it."

I sighed. "You're Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town. Your first Pokemon was a Piplup. You've always wanted to be a Pokemon Coordinator like your mother, and have four ribbons."

Dawn smiled. "I think you're going to have to do a little better than that, since that's a little obvious."

An idea then crept my mind. "Your friend Kenny loves to call you 'DeeDee.'"

Dawn gasped at this. "How did you know that? And how did you know about Kenny?"

"Simple, you're seen on television," I said.

Dawn seemed shocked by this. All of a sudden, a look of horror crept on her face. "Oh my god," she said. She then ran out of the room, catching Pikachu and I by surprise.

"Well, that was unexpected. I think she took it quite well," I said. I then looked to Pikachu. "Actually Pikachu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

"Well, it's obvious that you and Pikette love each other, but what are you planning on doing after all this? I mean, do you two ever plan on raising a family or something?"

It was that sentence that made Pikachu go still. He didn't really want to think what had happened before.

I noticed this and was a little worried. "Pikachu, are you alright? Was it the last thing I said that made you uncomfortable?"

Pikachu laughed hesitantly, hoping I would drop it. Suddenly, for some odd reason, I thought I had an idea what was going on.

"Wait a minute. Pikachu, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" I said.

Pikachu was quivering a bit but then reluctantly nodded.

I stood there for a second, realizing what he just admitted to. Then all of a sudden, I bursted out laughing. I don't think I've ever heard something this hilarious. "Oh, Pikachu," I said in between laughs. "I know you've done some crazy things before, but this is just over the top!"

Pikachu, however, looked rather embarrassed. After a little while, I finally stopped laughing and got serious.

"Listen Pikachu, in all honesty, there's nothing wrong with that," I said. "I mean, sex is just a way to express love. I mean, yeah it has other purposes, but you shouldn't feel weird about it." I then sighed, wishing I never had to tell this story. "When I was just 18, so over a year ago, I was at this party, and well, it pretty much got a little out of control. This girl, I had just met her that night, very beautiful, well she comes up to me and starts kissing me out of nowhere. But obviously in that state I wasn't going to refuse, so I went along with it. Well, truth was, it was her house and she took me upstairs and then we ended up having sex. But, afterwards I found out that she had a boyfriend, who was bigger than me. He found out, and well let's just say the end results weren't pretty."

After hearing all of this, it was Pikachu's turn to laugh. In a way, we were even now, since we were both no longer virgins, although calling a Pokemon a virgin sounds very strange. And honestly, I hope I never hear the details.

My thoughts then turned back to the call from the Patriots. "Times are going to change real soon, buddy," I said. "War will become a well-oiled machine to many nations, helping their economies by building weapons. A new age of war. And Snake," I said. I realized what Snake would have to go through, but I knew I couldn't tell him. He had many more battles to fight, but it had to end the way it was meant to end. "Snake will lead a rough life, but before it's finally over, he'll have time to rest." I then looked to Pikachu again. "Say Pikachu, how would you feel if maybe I would decide to stay with you guys?"

The reaction Pikachu gave was enough for an answer, as Pikachu jumped into my arms, nuzzling his face against mine.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes then," I said, laughing.

* * *

(A/N: Well, you asked about them and here's your answer. I figured since Snake, Campbell, Otacon, and RAY were real, the Patriots had to have been as well. Looks like Chris will have to do what the Patriots want, despite not liking it. Anyway, this chapter wasn't quite planned to be the way it was written, but oh well, Europe will come next chapter, I guess.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. A Distress Call

Chapter 10: A Distress Call

After some time, while Otacon was working on his laptop, he noticed he was getting an incoming message. "What's this?" he said. After looking through the message, he decided that this was rather important.

He then called us over. "I've just gotten this message," Otacon said. "I looked over it for any viruses, but it seems clean. While it doesn't say where in the message, it seems to be coming from London."

"London?" I said. "Have they attacked there too?"

"No," Otacon said. "Here check it out for yourself."

I then looked at the message, and saw it was a text message.

_I'm located on the corner of Francis St. and Ambrosden Avenue._

_I have valuable information on the organization you're seeking out._

_Make sure he and only he comes alone._

_"_But who is this person talking about?" Dawn said.

"I think it's quite obvious," Snake said, looking at me.

I figured that since this whole conflict started, I would the center of interest. "Could it be a trap?" I said.

"Well, we're just going to have to take that chance," Otacon said. "But it would probably be best not to go in the clothes you're used to wearing."

I then had an idea. "Say Snake, you still happen to have that trench coat?"

* * *

Unlike most days, the city of London was experiencing beautiful sunny weather. The sound of cars and buses filled the air. Without anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary, a man was seen walking down Thirleby Road, wearing a trench coat, and messing with his iPhone. While it seemed like he was distracted by his phone, he kept his eyes peeled for anything.

Soon, he made a right onto Francis St. and continued walking. Once getting to the corner of Francis St. and Ambrosden Avenue, he looked at the house that was there. It looked a regular house, but he knew there was more to it. He slowly went up to the door, and drawing his pistol, he opened the door slowly.

Once inside, he closed the door quietly and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary here. He kept his guard up while looking through each of the rooms, until he reached a closed door with the sound of beeping on the other side. He opened the door slowly and looked inside. There seemed to be a lab in the room, with test equipment and computers. He went up to one of the computers, which displayed data unrecognizable to him.

"So I see you've finally managed to arrive," a voice said. He turned and pointed his pistol at a hooded figure standing behind him.

"The trip wasn't too bad," the man said, lowering his pistol, his face changing revealing to be mine. "FaceCamo," I explained.

"So I see you managed to kill Decoy's son," the figure said, who sounded like a woman. She then lowered her hood, revealing her face.

I was surprised, especially to see her face. "Naomi," I said.

She smiled. "I get the feeling Snake told you about me," she said.

"Not exactly," I said. "I have heard of your work though."

"I guess I should feel flattered," Naomi said. "Especially with my work on nanomachines."

"So, you've been working for Summers?" I said.

"Not directly," Naomi said. "I've been looking into the nanomachines that have produced by this agency, if you could still call them that. I have also been studying some of the Pokemon's behavior after being given these nanomachines. Then, I had heard word of a human being injected with these same nanomachines, and saw that he now works with the U.S. government." She looked at me for a second. "Although, I thought maybe you would be a little bit older."

"You don't consider 19 old enough?" I said.

"My apologies, I tend to assume a little too much," she said.

"So why have you called me here?" I asked.

"I know you want answers," Naomi said. "Summers plans on using the Pokemon to throw down the U.S. government, and once that is complete, the same process will occur in Europe, Asia, the Middle East, etc. until a new world order is established."

"Naomi, what about the Patriots?" I said.

Naomi looked at me with a serious look. "So I see that contacted you. I shouldn't be surprised that they would count on you to save the world."

"Summers plans on destroying the Patriots?" I asked her.

"Possibly, I'm not sure if he even knows about the Patriots," Naomi said. "Still, if he wants to destroy the system, he'll have a hell of a time doing it. But enough of that, there's another reason why I called you here."

"And that is?" I said.

"I've been meaning to observe how the nanomachines have affected your body," Naomi said. "Now, if you don't mind undressing so I can get a better look and take some DNA samples."

I was feeling a little uneasy after that sentence, but then took off the coat, ACU and vest I was wearing. Naomi then put her hands around my arms, shoulders, and back, checking out the muscle structure I had recently developed. Normally, it would seem rather awkward doing this, but she was a doctor after all.

"It seems that the nanomachines have altered your body structure, like they were supposed to," she said. "The Pokemon will experience the same thing. But there are some side-effects to this." She then looked into my eyes closely. "Yes, it already seems to be taking effect. Your eye color is changing dramatically and is getting brighter." She gave me a mirror to look at, and it was true. My eyes appeared to be yellower and brighter. I looked like I was mutating into something.

"Are there any other side effects?" I said.

"The only ones I know at the moment are increased appetite, and possibly increased blood pressure, but I have more to look into." She then got a syringe from the one desk. "But now I need to see the nanomachines in your bloodstream."

She took the syringe, and after applying alcohol, put it into my arm, taking out some blood. The wound healed up quickly.

She smiled, "And like all other nanomachines, they allow you to heal faster, tripling the amount of your platelets." She then took the sample and looked at it through a microscope. "Just as I thought, they've adapted to your system and are multiplying rapidly." She then looked at me concerned. "Chris, you must realize with the retrovirus in these nanomachines, there's always a possible chance that it could mutate."

"And if it does?" I said.

Naomi sighed. "If it does, it could lose all control and start affecting people, killing them, even possibly you yourself."

"Like FOXDIE?" I said.

"Maybe even worse than FOXDIE," Naomi said. "FOXDIE was only meant to terminate those who were a threat against the Patriots. This virus could end up attacking anyone, if it were to mutate."

"So, that would make me a walking bio-weapon?" I said, getting my ACU, vest, and coat back on.

"I'm afraid so," Naomi said. "And the worse part is the fact that they respond to some sort of control, taking over a person's body, or even shutting down so a person cannot move out of their free will."

"So how long would I have then?" I said.

"It depends on if or when the virus mutates," Naomi said. "But once it does, it may only be half to a full year before it takes full effect." And surprisingly, she had tears in her eyes, although I wasn't sure why.

"Naomi...?" I said.

She quickly turned around, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry. I wish maybe there was something I could do to help you, but I fear that it might be too late."

"Naomi, what about the Pokemon? Could the same thing happen to them?" I said.

She turned back to me. "The nanomachines were made purposely for Pokemon. Coming in contact with human DNA could change them dramatically. Although, they have not been fully looked at as they should've, so there may be the slightest chance that it could happen."

"And they would have to die before the mutated virus breaks out?" I asked.

Naomi sighed, and nodded. I realized that now my days have appeared numbered, and from what it looked like, maybe Pikachu's as well, although his chances are quite slimmer. Naomi then grabbed my arm. "Chris, please realize if I ever had the opportunity I would never have done such a terrible thing."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I know," I said.

Noticing what was going on, we both quickly let go of each other. "You'll have to leave now," she said. "Eventually Sector 7 troops will come here and escort out of here, though I don't know where."

"Will I ever see you again?" I said.

"I don't know," Naomi said. "As far as I know, the Patriots will always have something for me to do."

The name then brought up something I had been meaning to say. "Naomi, would you ever think, that in the future, nanomachines would become a new product of modern warfare?"

Naomi stared at me surprised. "It would seem... like a possibility," she said. "This technology is only being used by certain groups as of now. Though the future could mean anything. But Chris, can you just do me one favor?"

"What is it?" I said.

She was smiling rather embarrassingly. "Don't tell Snake, or I guess even Dr. Emmerich about our meeting. At least, don't tell them I'm here."

I nodded and then left the room and house. Once getting outside, I then heard the sound of breaking glass. I looked back towards the house and immediately realized what was happening. I kicked down and saw Sector 7 troops, who immediately fired their guns. I dodged out of the way, crouching in between a corner in the other room. I noticed that the soldiers had taken Naomi out through the back and I quickly followed them.

Once going out the back door, I quickly and quietly followed them down Francis St. until they went into a large cathedral, that being Westminister Cathedral. I went over to the side of the building, checking to see if there were any enemies around, but saw none. Keeping myself low, and pistol drawn, I went up the steps and stood against the side of the entrance, hearing for anything.

But there was nothing I could hear. I opened the door silently and entered. I was in the main part of the cathedral, but once hearing voices I went up against one of the columns.

"We know you were talking to the enemy and I want names!" a man's voice said. I looked over and saw a group of soldiers surrounding Naomi, with one soldier addressing her, who must have been the commander.

"I can assure you, there was no one else there," Naomi said. "The man you had just killed was an old friend of mine."

"I see," the commander said, obviously not buying it. "Well, you'll have room to talk once we get you back to headquarters."

And with that, they left the cathedral through one of the emergency exits. After a couple of seconds, I went around the column and attempted to pursuit.

* * *

(A/N: I guess you wouldn't be surprised that I would add Naomi in this. Well, she's the expert on all of this, so why not? Anyway, we got another boss battle coming up next chapter so stick around for that, should be some good old fun.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Vulcan

Chapter 11: Vulcan

After the troops had left, I made my way through the cathedral. It was quiet, almost too quiet for comfort. All of a sudden, I heard a beeping sound. It seemed to be coming from one of the benches. The noise got louder and louder until I saw some device lying on the floor. It beeping while flashing a small light. All of a sudden, it sprouted legs and started walking over to me.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at this strange machine, which looked like a drone. It then stopped and suddenly the beeping started to increase, and knowing what was about to happen, I hit the ground before the drone exploded. I threw the trench coat I was wearing off, since it wouldn't do me any good. I got up and looked around but saw nothing.

"Interesting little buggers aren't they?" I swung around, gun still raised, towards the source of the voice. I then noticed a man at the end of the cathedral, and a big one at that. He looked like the modern day Rambo. The one thing I noticed mostly was the large machine gun he was carrying.

"Who are you?" I said, pistol still raised.

The man chuckled. "So you must be the American that's been causing us so much trouble. As for me, the name is Ramsden, but you can call me 'Vulcan.'"

"Where's Naomi?" I demanded.

Vulcan was amused by this. "What, is she your girlfriend or something? She's being taken care of, don't you worry. To be honest, I think I would be more worried about myself in your shoes," he said, raising the Gatling gun at me.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so before I was planning on using "Yell "Dead Cell"" for this battle, but I decided to go one step better. The song is called "Yell Dead Cell (VR Remix)" which is from LittleBigPlanet, but still as awesome as the original.)

* * *

I had only about a second to get the hell out of the way before the gun spilled bullets. I crept under one of the benches and used it as cover. *I then got up to a sitting position and made my way over to a spot where I could keep cover. I quickly contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, I'm in a bit of a pinch here," I said.

"No kidding, I myself wouldn't go against a M61 Vulcan," Otacon said. "Still, there's an easy way to beat this guy. While it is an effective gun, it tends to overheat after sometime and is a pain to reload. Those are the best times to go after him. Oh, and make sure to watch out for the drones he's placed out."

"Got it," I said. I quickly took a glance around and didn't see Vulcan. I crept quietly as I could to the next column. Then, Vulcan sprung out and quickly unloaded more bullets. After about five seconds, it stopped.

"Damn it!" he said, realizing he had overheated, and took the time to my advantage and fired a couple of shots into him. Despite hitting him, it didn't do much damage against him. He then threw out a flashbang, blinding me temporarily. After that, he had vanished.

All of a sudden, I spotted one of his drones, but this one was loaded with a machine gun and quickly fired at me. I went behind the column again and fired two shots, taking it out easily. That was when Vulcan appeared again, now just wanting to take out the column I was behind.

I then got to the floor and looked to where he was standing, and, realizing it was a cheap move, shot him in the foot.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Vulcan yelled, throwing grenades, trying to lure me out. Luckily, most of them missed, but a piece of shrapnel then hit me straight in the leg. Grunting in pain, I quickly pulled out my knife, and pried the piece of metal out of my leg, while my wound healed quickly.

I then noticed Vulcan had stopped firing, meaning he may be reloading. I got sight of his head, and quickly fired, bullets going straight into his head, but even after that that wasn't enough. But then again, he must have nanomachines as well.

I then heard a beeping and saw two more drones coming towards me. I shot both of them, but the explosion still blew me back against the wall. Groaning, I got up, feeling a little wobbly. My senses then kicked back in.

I looked around for Vulcan, but couldn't seem him in the open. I went to the other side, seeing if I could flush him out. Then as if in slow motion, Vulcan came out into the open but I was ready, I cocked my gun and shot him straight between the eyes, stunning him and causing him to fall back onto the ground.

I went up to him, pistol still out just in case. It seemed that he was finally spent.

He looked up to me and chuckled. "Nice shot," he said. "I had been in British SAS for almost ten years and I've never seen such accuracy. That's the last time I ever underestimate an American." He looked to me closely. "You have the fierce look of a wolf in your eyes. I can see it. You're already battle-hardened. I guess I couldn't expect any less from a soldier."

"Vulcan, where is Naomi?" I said.

"She should be somewhere up ahead," Vulcan said. "But I'm afraid if you lose her now, you'll lose her for good." He then sighed. "I had always wanted a better world, not just for my country, but for everyone else in the world. I thought maybe what I was doing would benefit it, but instead, I almost brought it to ruin." He then looked over to his gun, and with the last of his strength, brought it over and put it across his chest. He then raised his hand into the air. "God save the Queen." And after that, he was gone.

I then holstered my pistol and sighed. I was already used to people dying, but this felt different. A man who people thought was a villain turned out to be a hero underneath. I just didn't understand it.

I then got up and went out through the emergency exit. It seemed that the soldiers hadn't gone off as far as I thought. I then went in pursuit of the soldiers.

While I was somewhat far behind them, I was able to track down the route they've taken. Soon, I realized they were heading to St. James' Park. Once I had gotten near the park, I saw that there was a helicopter there, most likely transport for Naomi. Normally I would've let them go, but I had the feeling they knew the truth about her and I couldn't let anything happen to her.

I got to the outside perimeter of the park, checking out the scene before me. Naomi was being escorted into the helicopter. She looked over and saw me, but did not say anything although she had a smile on her face.

All of a sudden, something came over me. I felt a huge wave of exhaustion hit me, and before I knew it, I had blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, but I was in a different location. I was in a bed, which felt very much like the one I had at home. Then, looking around, I realized I _was _home. Getting out of bed, I realized I was no longer in my usual gear, but was just wearing my normal attire. "How did I get back here?" I asked myself.

I looked up at the calendar, and with horror, saw what day it was. The date was June 13, 2008. "But that's impossible," I said. "It's now 2009, and I shouldn't even be in the U.S. right now." Another weird thought came to me. Had this all been a dream? Had my mind been playing a horrible trick on me. It almost seemed impossible.

I went downstairs, and saw no one. Not even Pikachu. What in the world was going on? The living room looked like it used to before it had been attacked. I then took out my phone, and looking at it, called my parents' house.

To my greatest shock, it started ringing and then a voice came onto the phone. "Hello?" a voice said. I couldn't believe that I was hearing my mom's voice. I quickly hung up, my heart rate skyrocketing.

"No, this can't be right," I said, my hands on my head. "I must be losing my mind."

But was I? Or maybe what I had been experiencing was a hallucination? But even so, I felt saddened, realizing that Pikachu, Pikette, Mightyena or Dawn weren't real after all.

"Do you really believe that?" I looked over and saw a familiar looking ball of light, which ended up taking the form of Arceus.

"Arceus," I said. "What's going on here?"

"The time has come for you to make a decision," Arceus said. "As you can see, this is the day where you had found Pikachu, but if the past had been altered, this would just be another normal day for you. It's time for you to choose whether you would like to go back to the life you've always been to, or return to the present and fulfill what you were meant to do. But remember, once you make your decision, there is no going back."

"Arceus, is it true what Naomi had said," I said. "About the Pokemon?"

"It is uncertain," Arceus said. "I cannot foresee into the future. But there's a chance they could end up dying."

"Even Pikachu?" I said.

Arceus nodded. "Death is inevitable, but we can either delay it or have it take us sooner than we want to. Even if Pikachu were to die, you know as well as the others that he had lived a good life."

"But he didn't ask for it, he doesn't deserve it," I said. "If I were to stay in the past, would he be okay then?"

"If you chose that, then what events that had happened to him before would never have had occurred. And Pikette would still be in her world."

"Maybe that would be the best choice," I said. "It doesn't matter what I think, Pikachu's life is more important."

"You are very sincere, caring more about others than yourself," Arceus said, "But I'm afraid not all things would change."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Even if you would never encounter Pikachu, the ones you seek to defeat would still have their intentions to destroy all that is good, and there would be no one to stop them," Arceus said.

"So, I can either face death, or have all that is good destroyed?" I said.

"The choice is yours," Arceus said.

I hesitated. I never wanted any of this to happen, but it seemed I was the only one who could end it, but if I chose that, Pikachu and myself could end up dying. "I know I'm taking a huge risk due to the fact I could die in a matter of months minimum, but I could never have my friends, and my country enslaved by evil. I have to finish it here and now."

Arceus smiled. "If that is your decision, then I shall return you back to the past." And all of a sudden, a flash of light blinded me.

* * *

I then woke up, my face in the grass. I got up, but surprisingly, I wasn't in any pain. I realized now I had made my decision and it was time to finish it. I looked to where the helicopter was and saw that it was gone, meaning that Naomi was gone as well. Well, I guess I couldn't feel that bad, since she would be seen again in another five years, at least I knew that.

My Codec then went off. I then answered it. "Otacon, what's the matter?"

"Finally!" Otacon said. "Chris, I had been trying to contact you for almost an hour. What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry," I said. "I actually lost consciousness."

"Lost consciousness?" Otacon said. "Well, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Well, I think we're done here. I got all the information I could get."

"I see, did you find out the person's name?" Otacon said.

I smiled at this. "No, but I know she's working undercover for us," I said.

"Well, that's good to hear I guess," Otacon said. "We'll have someone pick you up in half an hour."

"Sounds good," I said, signing off. I then stared up into the sky. "Naomi..."

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was sure interesting. Before you say anything, it's not what you think. Chris only has sympathy for Naomi, since he knows more about her than she thinks. Still, it's rather sad since they quickly established some sort of relationship. Oh well, this was kind of a sad chapter in general, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you liked this, and soon I'll start on the next part of the adventure.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. From Russia With Love

Chapter 12: From Russia With Love

It was the weirdest thought you could ever think of. Anytime starting now could be the timer to my last breath, last thought, last memory. I knew it wasn't best to keep thinking about it, because it would only increase my stress levels, and stress was the last thing I needed to feel right now. But to be honest, it wasn't really me that I was worried about.

I remember Arceus once saying I played a huge part in all of this. So did that mean that Pikachu had to have been given nanomachines? It sounded rather cruel, but I guess thats just how fate works. The thing that was bothering me was how I was going to tell him. That was going to be rough.

"Chris, are you alright?" Dawn said, looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just thinking about some things," I said.

"I heard that you had passed out somewhere," Dawn said, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh. Yeah, I did," I said, trying to put on a smile. "It was mostly from exhaustion. Getting thrown around from grenades and exploding drones kind of does that to you."

"Yeah, and apparently machine guns as well," Pikette said, who was on Dawn's shoulder.

"Yeah, that too. Especially one that's used for aircraft," I said. How I got out of that situation with nothing more than some bruises and getting shrapnel embedded into my leg, well I guess that just takes skill.

"So, what did that mysterious person want?" Dawn said, placing her head on my one shoulder.

I sighed, which kind of surprised her. "She had information... and wanted to run some tests on me," I said. I then looked Dawn in the eyes. "Dawn, have you ever known someone who seemed like they were doing the wrong thing, but they actually were doing it for all the right reasons?"

"I... guess," Dawn said, confused by this. "Chris, I'm a little confused by all of this."

"While she didn't know that much about me, I knew much more about her," I said. "It was strange, we kind of had this relationship build up just like that, mutual I mean. I guess I just feel sympathy for her."

"She sounds like she leads a rough life," Dawn said. "Although she sounds rather nice."

"If you ever met her, you would be right. She's beautiful as well," I said. Wait a minute, what was I saying? It was like I had feelings for her, but I don't. At least, not like that. "Sorry Dawn, I don't know what just came over me."

Dawn laughed. "Aw, do you have feelings for someone else?"

"What!? No!" I said. "You know my feelings are for you and you only."

"I was just kidding Chris, but I appreciate that," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

It was at that moment where I felt like I couldn't hide it any longer. "Dawn, there's something you must know," I said. I looked to Pikette. "Sorry Pikette, but Dawn and I need to talk in private." Pikette seemed surprised by this comment, but quickly left the room.

Dawn also looked surprised by this. "Chris, what's going on?" she said.

"Dawn, theres something I have to tell you," I said. "When I had those tests done, there was something else I found out."

"Found out what?" Dawn said.

"You see, there's a virus in the nanomachines given to me. Well, there's a chance in any given time, the virus could mutate, and if it does, that could place me as well as everyone else in danger," I said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn said.

"Well, it could either do one of two things, or even both. One, the virus could break out and affect other people. Or two, it could end up killing me."

"K-killing you?" Dawn said. "But you must be joking!"

"I'm not joking, Dawn," I said seriously. "She's a doctor, she knows these things."

Dawn sat there, completely stunned. Her hands started to shake, and tears started to pour out her eyes. "But why? Why you of all people? Why must this happen to me!?"

I grabbed Dawn's shoulders. "Dawn, you have to remember that the chances of it ever happening aren't accurate. There's the chance that nothing may happen."

"And what if something does happen!?" Dawn said, tears pouring down her face. "If I lose you, I don't know if I could ever go on after that!"

She then grabbed me and started to cry into my chest, while I just rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. After about a minute, she finally calmed down and looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Dawn," I said, wiping away her tears. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If something were to happen, then we both need to make sure to spend as much time as we can together." I then kissed her, while she kissed me back and laid on her back. It suddenly went from a sad moment to more of a bittersweet one.

However, there was one who was still feeling sadness. A lone Pikachu was standing outside the room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Otacon was looking through any recent articles dealing with Metal Gear RAY, but there was nothing. It seemed that these people were hiding them well. _"Could it be that they're working with terrorist organizations now?" _Otacon thought. If this was true, then they would be in huge trouble then.

All of a sudden, a notification came onto his computer. He clicked it and it instantly brought up a news clip.

"According to recent sources, we have been brought new information stating that the capital city of Moscow is under attack," the news anchor.

"What!?" Otacon said.

"We now go to Allen Reynolds, our news analyst in Moscow. Allen?"

"Karen, the current situation in the Russian capital is rather serious," Allen said. "President Medvedev has issued a state of emergency for the city, and Russian soldiers are being shipped to protect the Kremlin in case of any attack."

"Allen, has the Russian government been able to identify this rebellion group?" Karen said.

"Well, no one is sure who they are, but they may possibly be Chechnyan rebels," Allen said.

"Oh no," Otacon said. "They're going to accuse the wrong people!"

* * *

"So Moscow, huh?" Snake said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Oh come on Snake, don't be like that." Otacon said. "Snake just has something against the Russians," he said, explaining to us.

"When you spend most of your life living in the Cold War, you would think the same thing," Snake said.

"From what it sounds like, their main target is the Kremlin," I said. "That could be a huge problem."

Otacon nodded. "Russia is the second biggest producer of nuclear weapons. If they get a hand on those nukes, we're going to be facing another Cold War or possibly even a nuclear war."

"N-nuclear war?" Ash said.

"Yeah, we definitely don't want that," I said. "We better get ready then."

The rest of us left the room, leaving Snake and Otacon behind.

"You know Snake," Otacon said. "This almost reminds me of the mission Big Boss had to do back in the 1960's in Soviet Russia."

"Yeah, I remember that," Snake said. "Had to stop a machine that ended up being a predecessor to Metal Gear. Too bad he ended up changing sides."

Otacon sighed. _"I guess some things never change," _he thought.

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Red Square in Moscow. It would even be nicer if there wasn't gunfire in the distance along with artillery fire.

Along the fence guarding the Kremlin, two Russian soldiers stood on patrol. "Won't be long before they end up reaching here," one said in Russian.

"Don't say that," the other one said. "We can hold them long enough, besides our numbers most likely outmatch theirs."

All of a sudden, something caught the corner of their eyes. "Черт возьми!" the first soldier said. "They couldn't have made it here already!"

They waited a minute but when someone did come out, they realized it was one of their own men.

"Mikhail, you fucking idiot!" the first soldier said. "We almost shot you!"

"Ah, Viktor, you wouldn't have shot me," Mikhail said, while smoking a cigarette. "I'm too valuable to die for this army."

"That's just the vodka talking," the second soldier said, whose name was Eduard.

Then they heard another sound, and suddenly a shot rang out. A Sector 7 soldier fell tot he ground. Both Eduard and Viktor looked to Mikhail who fired the shot.

"What?" he said. "I'm better when I'm drunk."

* * *

After about a 3-4 hour flight, we had finally made it to the Russian capital and had been straight into the line of fire. And it wasn't pretty either. Russian troops and artillery were trying to protect the capital building, but were being pushed back.

"At this rate, they'll have to retreat back into the building," I said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"So how exactly are we going to help them if they're attacking from the front if that's where we are," Dawn said.

"Simple, we just go around," I said.

"Easy for you to say," Dawn said, sighing.

Well, it actually wasn't too difficult to do, since it was a rather large city, and luckily Red Square was open enough for tanks to roll around defending the building. However, going down the one alleyway, we spotted two enemy soldiers guarding the one street.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, I have to be specific on this one so no one messes it up. The song is called "Theme of Tara" but I'm using the Brawl version. Why? Because it sounds cooler obviously.)

* * *

"Leave it to me," Snake said as he crouched over.

"Um, is that even necessary?" Brock said.

"Trust me, he's a pro," I said.

*Snake walked slowly towards the two men and listened in. "Well, looks like we'll finally get something done for once, I hate suffering defeat after defeat," the one soldier said,

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the other one said. "Hey, wait a minute. Did you hear something?"

"I'll check it out," the first soldier said. That proved to be a mistake since Snake anticipated him coming and once he came around the corner grabbed him and used CQC to start chocking him. While having him in a headlock and his tranquilizer gun out, he shot the other soldier before he could do anything and put the guy he was holding into the sleeper, knocking him out.

"Alright, coast is clear now," he said, motioning us to follow him. Once making it around, we finally made to the backside of the Kremlin. Once entering the building, we saw that the coast was clear. Apparently, the President and all his staff had already evacuated from the premises.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Dawn said. The Russians were still defending outside, but it probably wouldn't be much longer till their defenses are breached.

All of a sudden, I had a feeling of uneasiness. I looked to Snake, and he seemed to notice this. "Chris, what's wrong?"

I looked around while gripping the pistol in my holster. "You ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

* * *

(A/N: Well, I think I know what that means then. Too bad you'll have to find out next chapter :(. Anyway, once again I've been thinking and some things near the end of this story are going to change, but not drastically. But I hope you liked this and more will be on the way.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	14. Falcon Eye

Chapter 13: Falcon Eye

It was quiet. Too quiet. Snake suddenly got the same feeling as he pulled out his pistol. He looked around but saw nothing.

I knew it was probably best to get out of the area, but it was rather large, and I felt like we were being watched. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to shift more to my hearing, but still heard nothing, except for mine and everyone else's breathing. If there was someone here, they were good at being stealthy.

All of a sudden, none of us noticing, a red dot appeared on Dawn's back and slowly made it's way to her head. Mightyena then noticed this out of the corner of his eye and instantly knew what was going to happen. "Dawn!" he cried, jumping and tackling her right as a rifle shot filled the air.

I quickly looked over, drawing my pistol. Looks like my feelings were right. I looked to Dawn and saw that she was unharmed. I realized with horror that we were dealing with a sniper here. I looked around but still saw nothing. "Who's there?" I said.

Then, out of nowhere, a falcon appeared in the building, a peregrine falcon to be exact. After perching on a spot and looking at us for a couple of seconds before flying off again but this time it went up to a perch where a man was standing.

"Welcome comrade," the man said. "Welcome to the new generation, where a new society will be established and the old world will crumble."

"Who are you?" I said, keeping my pistol raised at him.

"My apologies," the man said, clearly Russian. "The name is Dmitri, but you may call me "Falcon Eye." As for you, I've heard plenty about you, the young American."

"I'm sure everyone has," I said, gritting my teeth.

Falcon looked to his counterpart and whistled to it. The great bird left from its spot and flew out of the building. "You've come very far, comrade, but I'm afraid it all ends here," he said, throwing a smoke grenade. Before we knew it, he was gone.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, you know what time it is. The song is called "Battle in the Base," from MGS3.)

* * *

I quickly looked to the others. "Get to cover quickly, me and Snake are the only ones who can deal with him," I said. I then looked to Snake and we took cover next to one of the many benches in the room. "We're going to need a strategy here," I said. "Did you see the weapon he was carrying?"

"Looked like the normal SVD, which is one of Russia's main brand of sniper rifles," Snake said. "Since you're the one who has a rifle, you'll be taking the shots. I'll lure him out." We then got in position, my rifle ready in my arms. "Now!"

*Snake went out into the open while I positioned myself ready to attack. I then noticed the man as he was preparing to take a shot. I quickly aimed for his head and fired. I got him right in the head.

"Impressive, comrade!" Falcon's voice said. "You seem to be an excellent marksman."

Knowing that he had moved elsewhere, we moved as well, keeping up with our strategy.

"Ready?" Snake said. I nodded. "Go!"

And once again the process repeated itself. Falcon, however, found a better spot, and it was tougher to get a good shot. However, at the last second, he had moved and I was able to squeeze in a bullet in between, getting him in the arm.

However, I ended up giving myself away as I felt a bullet pierce my shoulder, causing blood to spill out. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Chris!? You alright?" Snake said to me.

"Yeah," I said. I would've dug the bullet out but it had gone straight through my arm. That was one hell of a gun. Finally I got back up as the pain started to fade away.

Soon, we had changed our positions again. If there was one thing I knew about Russians, they were the best when it came to sniping.

I quickly reloaded my gun and looked out once more, careful not to expose myself this time. After about ten seconds, I realized he wasn't going to expose himself easily either. "Hang on Snake," I said. "I'll see if I can sneak up on him."

Still holding my rifle, I quietly went up the stairs. Still crouching, I looked over and saw him, his back to me. I quietly pulled out my pistol and went up to him slowly. Once I was close enough, I brought the pistol to his head. "Freeze," I said.

Falcon only laughed. "Well done," he said, standing up slowly. "But I'm afraid this isn't quite over yet." He then threw out a flashbang he had had in his hand, blinding me temporarily. This was quickly becoming a habit.

After a couple of seconds, I regained my vision. Looks like it was now between me and him. I crouched down and quickly looked around. I knew now I had to rely on my hearing and sight if I were to win this battle.

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to hear better. I then heard breathing, although it was rather calm and shallow but it was enough. Coming from my right, I looked around and indeed saw him hiding behind one of the balconies. I quickly took aim and fired, getting him in the chest this time. However, this time I did not see him get up.

I went over to where he was and saw that he was bleeding a lot, losing too much blood. He looked at me and chuckled. "I guess I wasn't enough to be the sharpshooter I was said to be. You, comrade, definitely have the heart and will of a soldier."

"Dmitri, you weren't really trying to kill Dawn, were you?" I said.

"If there was one thing I had learned in my life, it was never to spill the blood of the innocent, especially children," Dmitri said. "I never wanted to kill the girl. I had only been doing my job, but now that I think about it, maybe I didn't really want to fulfill it after all." He coughed slightly, blood coming out of his mouth. "Honestly, I miss the old world, where everything seemed simpler, I miss my old country." He then smiled. "My father told me stories of how in World War II, he was one of the many Russians to storm the Reichstag. It was the dawn of a new beginning in Europe. My father himself was the one who planted the flag on top of the building. It was a proud day to be a Russian, to be part of the Motherland. But, times have changed."

He then let out a weak whistle and soon his pet falcon came to him. "Tobias, my friend," he said. "I'm afraid we will be parting ways, but we will meet again." He lifted his arm in the air and Tobias took off once again, free. He looked at me once more. "Before I go, comrade. Please tell me your name," he said, reaching out his arm.

I stared at him for a second but reached out mine as well and shook it. "Chris." I said.

Dmitri chuckled. "A pleasant name indeed." Then his arm fell to his side, and the great sniper was gone.

I sighed, realizing once again a good man had died for the wrong cause. "Rest in Peace," I said in Russian. I then stood up and went back downstairs.

* * *

(A/N: Oh man, I never really like putting in sad songs but here's one that'll make you shed a tear. It's called "Violent Ceasefire" from MGS4.)

* * *

"Chris!" Dawn said. I looked to her and she was kneeling beside Mightyena, who was on his side.

*"Oh no," I said, running up to her. I kneeled down next to her and gently picked up Mightyena's head.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking at me and smiled. "I'm sorry Chris, I guess I wasn't quick enough."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "You're going to be fine."

He chuckled weakly. "Chris, nothing can save me now. But, I have no regrets. I've lived the life I always wanted and I've felt no pain."

"Mightyena," Dawn said, tears in her eyes. "You saved my life."

"You are Chris' friend, and I was obligated to help you as well as him," Mightyena said.

Pikachu and Pikette looked at him, both with tears in their eyes.

It couldn't end like this. I knew there was only one solution to this. I pulled out one of the empty syringes I had and put in my neck, taking out some of my blood. I then grabbed Mightyena's head and injected the blood into his neck.

"Chris, what are you doing!?" Mightyena said, surprised.

"Saving your life," I said. "The nanomachines have altered my DNA. Our blood is practically the same."

"Chris..." Dawn said. Mightyena looked at me for a couple of seconds. But he then fell to the ground. Pikachu, Pikette, and Dawn gasped in horror.

I checked his breathing and saw his breathing was returning to normal. "He'll be fine. He's just suffering from shock, plus I faced the same side-effects." I looked to the others. "We better get out of here."

With Snake putting Mightyena on his back, we then went to leave the building, that was until I noticed someone was still behind me. I looked and saw that Pikette was still standing in the same spot.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I felt that a song needed to be in this next scene, so I went looking and found this song called Can't See Clearly Which One is the Real Me (Piano version) by Vivian Chow, and I must say it fits rather nicely. Oh yeah, if you can't find it here's the link: .com/watch?v=olhvr2JS7vY)

* * *

"Pikette? Are you alright?" I said.

Her back was towards me. "That was a noble thing you did," she said. She then turned around and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "But do you realize what could happen to him now?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

*"Don't give me that Chris! You know damn well what I mean!" she said, an angry look on her face. "Your nanomachines are now inside of him, and if what you say is true, something could happen to him."

I sighed, realizing she had heard what I had said. "Pikette, I've already said that nothing may happen."

"But what if it does!?" Pikette asked. "How do you think I will feel once that moment comes, knowing there's nothing I can do to help stop it!?" She looked down at her feet. "I know it always seems that I make fun of you constantly, but the truth is, I have feelings for you." She looked up to me and was blushing. "You were one of the few friends I had when I was lost. You helped me through everything. I love you as a friend, and I would never let anything happen to you. I would die for you."

I was surprised by this, how she confessed her true feelings. I then walked up to her, smiling, and knelt beside her. "And you are one of the few friends I have left as well. You've always know how to make me smile, despite some things you say," I said, causing her to grin. "But as a friend, I love you as well and I know for a fact that I would defend you at any cost and die for you as well. You have my word."

Pikette looked at me for a second, tears still streaming down her face. She then hopped onto my shoulder, and surprisingly, kissed me on the cheek, causing her to blush more, while though I felt weird about it, it made me feel better as well. "Chris, I remember you saying once that you almost considered me as a sister. Well, I guess in any case I consider you as a big brother."

I smiled, almost chuckling and gave her a hug. After that, I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to hear that," I said.

"Chris!?" I looked over and saw Dawn staring at us. "Come on, we need to get going! We just got word that New York has been attacked!"

"Right," I said. I looked to Pikette. "Let's finish this fight once and for all."

"Right behind you," Pikette said, smiling.

* * *

(A/N: Damn it, I did it again. I made another sad chapter. Well, it wasn't entirely said, but it had it's moments. Anyway, we're finally coming to the last part of the story, and this should be a good one. Probably will be longer too. But anyway, I'll stop for tonight, but I hope I don't end up finishing it before the weekend is done, that would make me sad. Oh yeah, by the way, that last scene, don't even think that, I would never go that low.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	15. New York, New York

(A/N: Hmm, wish I could play some Frank Sinatra here, but it wouldn't fit in with the mood at all XD. Anyway, better get on with this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 14: New York, New York

The once beautiful city of New York had become a war zone. Most people had evacuated, and it was a good thing too, since some of the buildings were getting blown to pieces. It became like a chess match, American forces on the left, and Sector 7 troops on the right, and honestly, both sides seemed to be doing quite a bit of damage. But that would end up changing soon.

After arriving back at the Pentagon, we were debriefed about the current situation in the city. Sector 7 troops had started attacking from the east, and it seemed that they had some sort of Navy fleet of their own, but the Atlantic fleet was on their way up to New York. The soldiers were able to make their way into the city limits and establish a stronghold, which ended up establishing the battle lines.

After this, we were escorted by the military on helicopter to the extraction point in New York City, where we were to meet with Alpha Squad, and we were on our way there now.

**Flashback**

_"We think that Summers may have taken refuge at the Empire State Building," Colonel said. "If we get to that building and surround it, he'll have nowhere to go."_

_"He'll be expecting that," I said. "I have a feeling he'll have one final trick up his sleeve."_

_"The Pokemon?" Dawn asked._

_I nodded. "It's fitting that he would save the best for last. We have to be on our guard for that."_

When we started to see the city on the horizon, I noticed it wasn't quite the same city I was used to seeing. There was smoke coming from some of the destroyed buildings, and you didn't have to be close to hear the gunfire and artillery rounds.

"Looks like the enemy has already made their way into the city," Snake said. "This is not going to be easy."

"When is it ever?" I said.

"The fighting is too intense," the pilot said. "We're going to have to land some distance away from the extraction point."

Of course, at that moment, something, which ended up looking like a hyper beam, hit the tail part of the helicopter, crippling it.

"Shit!" the pilot ended up saying. "We're going to have make a crash landing! Hang on tight!"

Dawn quickly grabbed hold of me, and I held her, as the helicopter made a crash landing somewhere on the ground and suddenly, I blacked out.

* * *

It was like I was in a black void. I knew of course that this was only a dream, since I had been knocked out. Yet, it was weird because I felt like I was floating in air. Weird, but pleasant. All of a sudden, I saw a familiar looking yellow Pokemon.

"Pikachu?" I said. "Is that you?"

"Chris? What happened?" Pikachu said. I had almost forgotten that I could understand Pikachu in my dreams.

"The helicopter crashed, we were hit by something," I said. "Though I'm not exactly sure what."

"Well, what do we do?" Pikachu said, coming up to me.

"Well, we need to wake up," I said. "And then, we have to find out where we are and get to that extraction point."

"Right," Pikachu said, and he started to float away.

"Wait, Pikachu," I said.

He then stopped. "What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you," I said. I couldn't keep it in any longer. "You know when you were injected with those nanomachines?"

"Well, I wasn't aware when it happened but yes," Pikachu said.

"The thing is, when I was in London, I found out some things," I said. "Some things concerning those nanomachines."

"Chris, what are you trying to say?" Pikachu said.

"There's... a retrovirus in your nanomachines," I said. "It's pretty much what controls them. But, there's a chance that virus could mutate."

"And if it does there's a chance I could... die?" Pikachu said.

"That, or it could spread to other people, causing an epidemic," I said, nodding.

Pikachu didn't say anything. He was surprised by this. Finally, he said, "And it could happen to you as well?"

"My chances are far greater than yours," I said. "But yes, it could."

Pikachu stared at me for a couple of seconds and then looked at himself, his paws, his tail. "It's funny," he said. "I've always been in life or death situations, and always been able to escape them." He then looked at me. "Well, I am starting to get old, but I guess I'm reaching that point a little earlier," he said, laughing. But soon the laughing became sobs as tears poured out of his eyes. I went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. "I guess we can't escape our fates can we?"

"No, we can't," I said sadly. Pikachu looked down, tears still streaming down his face. I then picked him up and looked at him. "But that doesn't mean it'll happen," I said. "Chances are we may be fine, or we could even find a cure. Trust me, I've been lucky enough to escape death when I could."

Pikachu smiled then. "Well, I guess we may be in trouble then," he said jokingly as he gave me a hug.

After that, we looked around to where we were. "So how exactly do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we could try that door," Pikachu said, pointing at a door that just appeared out of nowhere.

I sighed, shaking my head. "These dreams just get weirder and weirder. But come on, we got a job to finish."

"Right," Pikachu said as we went to the door, and opening it, were blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

I quickly woke up, my senses kicking back in, although I'm sure the only reason I wasn't feeling groggy was due to the nanomachines. I looked around, seeing that we had crashed in one of the main streets in New York, though I wasn't sure where yet.

I got up and realized that Mightyena was just waking up. "You alright Mightyena?" I said.

"Yeah," he said. He looked over and saw something. "Oh no."

"What?" I looked over in his direction and saw Dawn lying on her side, unconscious. I quickly went up to her and gently picked up her head. "Dawn? Can you hear me?" I said. But she said nothing. I checked for breathing, and she seemed to be breathing normally, and she didn't seem injured other than some minor bruises. "She'll be alright. She's just been knocked out. We'll have to wait and see that if she's alright."

Mightyena nodded and looked around. "I don't see the others," he said.

"I know," I said. "They might have been blown somewhere after the crash, but I'm sure they're alright."

And to answer that, my Codec went off. I quickly answered it. "Chris, is everything alright?" Snake said.

"We're fine," I said. "Dawn was knocked out but she should recover sometime soon. Where's everyone else?"

'They're with me," Snake said. "Everyone here is fine. Chris, we're going to have to get to the extraction point our own ways. We'll make sure to meet you there."

"Alright," I said, signing off. I then quickly but gently picked up Dawn's unconscious body. "We better find a safe place first so we can watch over Dawn," I said, looking at her. "It won't be any good if she's in this state."

* * *

Pikachu then woke up, realizing he was in a bit of pain. But then again, how _would _you feel after being in an accident? He looked around and saw the others had already woken up, but then noticed one particular hadn't yet. He saw that Pikette was still unconscious, and quickly ran up to her.

"Pikette?" he said, gently shaking her. But she did not wake up. She was barely breathing, and Pikachu realized what could happen. "Pikette, please! You have to wake up!" Pikachu said, shaking her a little harder.

All of a sudden, Pikette started coughing and her breathing returned to normal. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Pikachu, a smile on her face. "I knew you wouldn't leave me behind," she said weakly.

"I never would," Pikachu said, putting a paw to her face.

Pikette got up slowly, but once she got to her feet, she was feeling rather unbalanced. Pikachu was about to assist her until she put a paw out. "I'll be fine," she said. She looked to him with a smile and a wink. "I just need to get my balance, that's all."

* * *

After finding a clear path in one of the alleyways, I gently put Dawn against the wall. I looked around and saw one of the signs. "Looks like we're on W. 53rd Street," I said. "And the extraction point is located on 42nd Street."

"Looks like we got quite a walk ahead of us," Mightyena said.

"You got that right," I said. "This city is bigger than you think."

I then heard Dawn give a moan, and looked to her. She seemed to finally be regaining consciousness. She then opened her eyes slowly and looked to me. "Chris... what happened?" she said rather weakly.

"Well, we unfortunately crashed, but everyone's alright," I said. "We had been separated though. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Dawn said. "I don't really feel any pain, except for some bumps and bruises, but I'll be alright."

"We'll just rest here a bit," I said. "Until you feel like you can move around."

We were both silent for a little while, listening to the somewhat distant gunfire ahead of us. "So," Dawn said, breaking the silence. "If people really know me, what do they think of me?"

The question surprised me, but I quickly smiled. "You really want to know?"

"Well, sure," Dawn said. "I mean, I feel I have the right to know what people think of me."

"Good point," I said. "Well, as a majority, people really do like you. The show and the games portray your usual self: kind, confident, a little head-strong."

"Head-strong?" Dawn said, giving me a smirk. "I think that's Ash you're talking about."

"True," I said. "But anyway, that's one thing. Once you get to those who do stories about you, there's somewhat of a spectrum there."

"Meaning,,,?" Dawn asked.

"Well there's stories about you as a good person, stories about you being a complete evil bitch, and there's the ones that go a little too far," I said.

"A little too far?" Dawn said suspiciously.

As I knew I couldn't say it outloud, I whispered it into her ear. Her expression had a mixture of horror and disgust, as I would've expected.

"That is so sick!" Dawn said. "I would never do such a thing! Those people seriously have sick minds!"

"Well, they have the freedom of writing that stuff," I said. "I mean I'm not exactly a big fan of it, but you know how some people are."

"True," Dawn said, sighing. "So, how many of them have you read? The "inappropriate" ones I mean?"

When I didn't say anything, she just turned away, smiling. "You are such a pervert," she said.

"Hey, I've matured now, and besides I've met the real you," I said, taking her arm.

Dawn looked at me ans smiled. "True, you have. I guess maybe I can forgive you just this one time."

"That's good," I said, as our lips met. Truth was, I had been kidding about that part, but I guess now it didn't make a difference. After our lips parted, I looked to her and said, "Well, we had better get going and try to get to the extraction point before nightfall."

"No need to worry," Dawn said, giving me a wink. I helped her up and we then started our way towards 42nd Street.

* * *

(A/N: So I think this part may end up having like three maybe four chapters and that'll probably be it then, unless I put in an epilogue. Anyway, I know nothing too much happened here but next couple of chapters will be good. You can trust me on that ;).)

FoxMcCloud7921


	16. From City to War Zone

(A/N: Okay, so there was some confusion from before. I thought about it and I have three groups instead of two, just so we get that cleared up.)

* * *

Chapter 15: From City to War Zone

"What do you mean they're missing!?" Ash yelled. "We have to find them, they could be anywhere!"

"I just talked to Chris, and he and Dawn are fine," Snake said, calmly.

"Well, did they say Pikachu and Pikette were with them?" Ash said.

"He didn't say," Snake responded.

"Don't worry Ash," Brock said. "They're probably with him, and if not they'll be able to find their way."

"I sure hope so," Ash said.

"Come on, we need to meet with the others at 42nd Street," Snake said. The two nodded and quickly followed them.

* * *

Pikachu and Pikette looked at their surroundings. "So where are we exactly?" Pikette said.

"Well, we're supposed to head to 42nd Street," Pikachu said. "And it looks like we're somewhere on E 48th Street."

"E 48th Street!?" Pikette said, her paws to her face. "How the hell did we get all the way over here!?"

"I don't know," Pikachu said. "But we had better going and meet the others."

"Wait, Pikachu." Pikachu looked back to Pikette and saw that she had a frightened look on her face. "If we're on _East _48th Street, does that mean...?"

"I'm afraid so," Pikachu said. "So we have to be extremely careful. Don't worry, they won't even see us since we're so small," he added with a wink.

"I hope you're right," Pikette said. She then sighed. "It's times like these when I wish Chris was here."

* * *

After walking a couple of blocks, Dawn, Mightyena, and I had made our way to 51st Street. I had forgotten how long New York's street blocks are compared to other cities. All of a sudden, we went passed a familiar looking building and I stopped, looking at it.

"Chris? What is it?" Dawn said, looking at the building as well.

I smiled. "This is the Radio City Music Hall," I said. "It has a huge music theater, and every Christmas, they have a huge Christmas Special."

"Wow, it must be wonderful," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't end up destroying this building," I said. "Alright, let's continue moving."

As we were about to take a left on the next corner, we noticed that the way had been blocked off, and there was no way we could get past it. To make matters worse, I started hearing what sounded like a tank brigade coming by.

"Dawn, we need to find somewhere to hide, now," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Dawn said.

"Just trust me," I said, looking for somewhere to hide, but there was none other than the entrance to the Music Hall. I tried opening the door but it was locked. "Stand back," I said, taking out my pistol and shooting the glass, shattering it. I quickly unlocked the door and we went inside.

It was dark in the room, but even so Dawn and I got against the one corner.

It seemed my hunch proved to be correct, as I saw about two tanks pass by, along with a battalion of soldiers. Luckily, they were U.S., but I knew we couldn't get involved, only with Alpha Squad.

After a couple minutes after the soldiers had passed, we looked out and saw that the coast was clear. "That was close," I said.

"No kidding," Dawn said. "Well, I guess now we're going to have to take a detour."

"Yeah, I'm afraid you're right," I said, sighing as we continued down 50th Street.

* * *

While Dawn and I were in a non-combat area, Snake, Ash, and Brock found themselves right next to one. On W 49th Street, a major battle between U.S. and Sector 7 troops was heating up. It was pretty much an even battle, with both sides firing at each other with guns and tanks.

"Looks like we'll need to find another way around," Snake said. He then decided to contact Otacon. "Otacon, what are the conditions near our position?"

"Well, other than the battle right next to you, there seems to be skirmishes on 47th and 44th Street," Otacon said. "It'll be tough getting to 42nd Street, but hey Snake, you're used to these situations."

Snake grumbled at this. "Yeah, that's true."

"The city is full of alleyways," Otacon said. "Use them to get through each street, and Snake, I would suggest not to use any lethal force unless you really need to."

"I know that," Snake said, annoyed, and signed off. "Alright, the quickest way through is to go through the alleyways. Just make sure to keep a eye on everything, I have a feeling we're going to be expecting more company soon."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, here's another song I had been experimenting with. Yeah, I know it's a Star Fox song, but I had already explained this before. Anyway, it's the "Corneria" theme from Command. Don't forget that, or else the scene will be ruined. XD Plus I think I'm going to edit the name so that it fits a little better. Maybe "New York?")

* * *

*Pikachu was on top of one of the apartment complexes on 46th Street. He looked around, trying to see which direction was which. He saw the Empire State Building to his right, meaning that was southwest of his current position. Then that was the direction he wanted to go.

He then closed his eyes and let his ears take over. He could hear the battles below him, but they were mostly coming from the direction he wanted to go. "We have to go right, and stay in that direction," Pikachu said. He then looked to Pikette. "But it seems that the battles are mostly concentrated in that area."

"Oh wonderful," Pikette said, groaning. "And I'm sure they wouldn't feel threatened to shoot two poor innocent Pikachu, would they?"

"Stealth is the key," Pikachu said, smiling. "Come on."

They quickly went down the stairs they came up. They then continued their way southwest, using the alleyways to their advantage. Unfortunately, they ended up near that same battle on 44th Street. "Okay, now what do we do, Mr. Secret Agent?" Pikette said.

"Umm, I'm sure we can make our way through this," Pikachu said. After all, they were _behind _the soldiers. "We just have to make sure they don't see us, so stay low."

Getting on his paws and feet, he started to crawl against the ground, quietly so he didn't end up alerting the soldiers. He then noticed he was by himself and looked behind him to see that Pikette hadn't moved. "Well come on, we don't have all day here," he said.

"Hey, I'm not one to be scared of many things, but bullets, they scare me," Pikette said, while reluctantly following. "Why, because they can kill you."

Pikachu sighed as he kept moving. Unfortunately, it was at that moment where a bullet ricocheted against one of the tanks and hit Pikachu right in the shoulder. Closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cry out in pain, he thought to himself, _"DAMN! So that's what it feels like to be shot. My sympathy for Chris has definitely gone up."_

Luckily, due to the nanomachines inside of him, the wound healed rather quickly, and the pain subsided. Finally, they were able to reach the other side of the street, now out of harm's way.

"Let's never do that again," Pikette said.

Pikachu smiled. "Sweetie, we still got at least two more streets to head down."

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and into the evening hours as well. Dawn, Mightyena, and I were now going down W 44th Street. We were rather tired and definitely needed some rest.

"Jeez, who would've thought going down a couple of streets would this rough?" Dawn said, sighing. "Well, at least we're close to 42nd Street, so not too much more to go."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just hoping Alpha Squad is holding their own there."

After about a ten minute break, we then started off again. After going through more alleyways, we had finally reached 42nd Street. However, we didn't quite expect what we saw.

It seems that Sector 7 troops had already reached the area, and U.S. troops, which we assumed as Alpha Squad, were defending the area. It seemed they were doing a superb job, until something rather strange happened.

As if on cue, the Sector 7 troops started to retreat back and hid back behind the corners. Alpha Squad ceased firing and looked to see what was going on. All of a sudden, a four-legged creature came out into the open, which looked like a dog. But this was no dog. It was a Houndoom.

It's appearance was enough to make the soldiers timid, as they raised their weapons toward it. The Houndoom then let out a howl, one that would make the hairs on the back of your head stand up. All of a sudden, more Houndoom appeared next to their leader and baring their teeth, they quickly charged at the soldiers.

The men started firing at the Pokemon but they were too quick, and before anyone knew it, the canines jumped onto the soldiers, ripping out their throats and killing them, while the soldiers tried to fight back but failed, and the sound of screaming could be heard around the entire area. Once they were all dead, the leader called up it's pack, and they continued on forward.

Dawn, Mightyena, and I looked on in horror at what just had happened. I grabbed Dawn and held her close to me as she started shaking. "Chris... they just killed those men," Dawn said.

"I know," I said. "Looks like we know what those brainwashed Pokemon are being used for." Realizing the bad news, I had to notify Snake. "Snake, I have some bad news."

"What is it? Have you reached the extraction point yet?" Snake said.

"Yeah, but Snake, Alpha Squad is gone," I said.

"What do you mean 'gone?'" Snake said.

"They were attacked by some Pokemon," I said. "Snake, they were completely slaughtered."

Snake sighed at this. "I guess we're going to have to head to the Empire State Building on our own."

"Snake, I think we should rest for the night," I said. "We're all rather exhausted. Besides, I don't think Summers is leaving anytime soon."

"Yeah, it would probably be best," Snake said. "Try to find some shelter and tomorrow we'll head to our destination."

After signing off, I looked to Dawn. "Come on, we're going to need to find somewhere for the night."

* * *

Pikachu and Pikette had both saw the massacre themselves, although from a different area. "D-did you see that?" Pikette said.

"I saw it," Pikachu said. "Looks like we know what our _friends _have been trained to do."

"Hey!" they both looked around and saw a Houndoom behind them. "What are you two doing out here? You're supposed to be in your ranks!"

Pikachu and Pikette both realized this Houndoom thought they were on their side. _"I have an idea. Follow my lead," _Pikachu said in his head so only Pikette could only hear him. "Sorry for not telling you sir, but we were sent out to do some reconnaissance work, but it seems like your unit took care of those humans. We'll make sure to return to base as soon as possible," Pikachu said, giving the canine a salute.

Houndoom looked at him for a second, and Pikachu thought they were know in trouble. However, it smiled. "I see. Well, I guess command thinks you're the best of the best. You may get somewhere in life. I'll see the both of you back at HQ." With that, the Houndoom took to the street and was gone.

Pikette looked at him. "Since when do you know military terms?"

Pikachu looked at her with a goofy grin. "Call of Duty 4."

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was an interesting chapter. It took me longer than usual to write this chapter, mostly because it's rather confusing having so many streets in the city of New York. So I'm definitely glad that chapter is over. Anyway, I think you'll definitely like the next chapter, since I'll have a really good song, _four_ actually and, well there might be another big romance scene. Wait, no not might, there _will _be, so be ready for that.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	17. Old Enemies Die Hard

Chapter 16: Old Enemies Die Hard

It was starting to get late, and Dawn, Mightyena, and I were in much need of some shelter. Of course, just as we were looking, it started to rain.

"Oh no!" Dawn said. "We can't stay out here, unless you plan on getting pneumonia."

"No thanks," I said. I then saw an apartment complex to my left. "Here, this looks like a good place."

Once getting inside, we noticed that one of the apartment doors was slightly open. This was good but yet I had a bad feeling about this. "Hold on," I said, putting my arm out. I then pulled out my pistol and knife. "Mightyena, stay with Dawn." Mightyena nodded.

I slowly opened the door, and peered inside. I saw nothing and heard nothing, but I wasn't fully convinced yet. The apartment consisted of the usual things: a living room, kitchen, bedroom, etc. Plus, it looked like a one person apartment.

After going through each part of the apartment, I was convinced enough there was no one else here. I went back to Dawn and Mightyena and told them it was clear. "I don't know Chris," Dawn said. "I feel kind of bad using someone else's home as shelter."

"Well, I don't think whoever lives here will be back anytime soon," I said. "Besides, would you rather be out in the pouring rain?"

"True, I guess," Dawn said. After some time, we had both gotten into the bed, which ended up being a queen size bed, so I guess we lucked out. I had taken off my top part of my ACU and vest. "So, tomorrow is it, huh?" Dawn said then.

"Yeah," I said. "The fate of the world rests on our shoulders."

Dawn smiled. "I've heard that many times before," she said.

"Yeah, but still," I said. "I get that feeling we may not end up coming through victorious."

"I know what you mean," Dawn said. "But we can't think that, because if we do, that's what will happen. We have to have positive thoughts."

"You're right," I said. "You know, Dawn. I had always been nervous bringing you through all this, but now that I think about it, you really came through, and I'm just glad I really got to know you as a friend."

"I couldn't agree more," Dawn said, kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back, my one hand on her waist, while the other was going through her soft, bluish hair.

She then got on top of me, kissing me harder. I ran my hands down her back and onto the pink miniskirt she always wore. After some time, we broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Dawn," I said. "I was thinking, maybe now is the time."

Dawn looked at me surprised, but also blushing. "Are you sure?" she said.

"Well, in the situation we're in now, I don't think we have anything to lose," I said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now is the time for the song I've been wanting to play for a long time. The name of the song is "Calling to the Night," from MGS:PO. Amazing song in my opinion. By the way, next scene, don't be weirded out, what would you do in that situation?)

* * *

Dawn nodded. *She started kissing me again while unbuttoning her skirt and taking it off. She then took off her scarf, as well as the black shirt she was wearing. I then took off the shirt I had been wearing underneath as well as the pants from my ACU. While this was all going on, we were still kissing each other.

Under the covers, I then started kissing Dawn around, the neck which she seemed to like a lot, as she gripped me tighter. She then undid the straps of her bra that she was wearing, taking it off. It was the weirdest feeling probably both of us had ever felt but now, it didn't matter.

It was like heaven, feeling our bare skin touch each other. Dawn had never felt like this before, her hormones raging inside her. She would've thought that the feeling would scare her, but actually, she wasn't, she no longer felt like a girl, but a young woman now. "Chris, no matter what happens to us, I will always love you."

I placed a hand on her face. "Dawn, I will always love you, even if death do us part," I said.

* * *

It was raining outside still, the sky black from the clouds and smoke. It seemed like a depressing scene. While it continued to rain, two Pokemon had found refuge in one of the dark alleyways, able to keep themselves out of the rain. Pikachu couldn't sleep. He wanted to keep an eye out for anything coming by. He looked down to his side and saw Pikette, sleeping while having her head rest against his shoulder.

He knew at this moment, from now on, he would protect her no matter what. He was her shield, he would take the bullet for her. He looked up towards the sky and could barely see the moon through the smoke and clouds. It almost reminded him of home.

Home. It was strange how he almost forgot about it. Guess being in a war-centralized world can do that to you. He then felt Pikette twitch next to him and she let out a moan. Pikachu smiled and kissed her on the forehead, instantly calming her down. _"Don't worry Pikette, I'll be with you. Always," _Pikachu thought, as his eyes closed and he finally fell asleep, unaware that Pikette was smiling in her sleep.

* * *

In a different location, but almost close to where the others were, Snake was sitting in one of the alleyways, smoking a cigarette. He had experienced many missions in his life, but not as crazy as this one was. Still, it was up to him, and his allies to halt this invasion and protect America's freedom. He looked to the others, who were already asleep.

It was strange, realizing such creatures existed, especially ones that people know aren't real, but in fact are. It was decided then. After this, he was considering retiring for good. That was, until the world really needed him again.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sun in my eyes. Strange, how you can wake up peacefully in a war setting. Still, that didn't beat the fact that I could still hear gunfire in the distance. I looked to Dawn, who was still asleep. I remembered what we had done the previous night, and I realized that I had never expressed my love in such a way, even with Sadie. I guess it proved how much I do love Dawn.

Quietly getting out of bed, I quickly got back into my ACU wear and vest. I knew I was in for a big day ahead of me, the ending result I did not know. I then heard Dawn shift in the bed and looked over and saw her looking at me through barely opened eyes. "Morning," she said, smiling.

I smiled. "Morning," I answered back, going up to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Dawn sighed. "I guess it's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said. Dawn got out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Dawn?" I said, suddenly feeling that strange feeling.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at me.

"Last night," I said. "You were comfortable doing that, right?"

Dawn laughed at this. "Of course I was comfortable. If I wasn't, we wouldn't have done it, would we?"

"I guess not," I said, now feeling embarrassed. However, going to the next room, I barely held in a laugh. Mightyena, who had found a place to sleep on the couch, was still sleeping.

However, he had heard me and opened one eye. "What?" he said.

"Oh, nothing," I said, smiling. "Just happened to notice you were sleeping nicely."

"I was not sleeping," Mightyena said. "I was just keeping watch with my ears."

"Yeah," I said. "Anyway, I hope the owner here isn't allergic."

"Very funny," Mightyena said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Dawn said, who came up behind me.

"Oh nothing," I said. "Just expressing how much us guys love to sleep." Mightyena sighed at this. All of a sudden, my Codec went off.

"Chris, have you left yet?" Snake said.

"We're about to leave and will be on our way over," I said.

Once leaving the complex, we made our way towards the Empire State Building, which wasn't too far off now. Luckily, it seemed that most of the battling was away from the building, meaning we probably wouldn't have a hard time getting into it.

Once we got into the one alleyway, I stopped. Dawn and Mightyena looked back to me. "Chris, what's wrong?" Dawn said.

"I hear something," I said. I looked around in the area, but saw nothing except a dumpster, some trashcans, and just a wide open alleyway, connecting the one we were on, making a T. All of a sudden, I heard a trashcan being knocked over and quickly brought out my pistol.

A Houndoom came out where the dumpster was, but he wasn't alone. Soon, more came around the corners, surrounding us. "This isn't good," Dawn said, grabbing onto my arm."

"Chris, you and Dawn go ahead," Mightyena said. "I'll take care of these guys."

"Alright, just be careful," I said. I looked to Dawn. "Come on," I said as we continued forward.

Mightyena looked to both of them and then returned his attention to the pack of Pokemon in front of them.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of them said. "A lone Pokemon lost in the city?"

The others laughed at this joke. "Aww, is the poor little puppy scared?" another said as they started to surround him.

"I fear nothing. Especially scum like you," Mightyena said venomously.

There was a bunch of "Ooo's" at this. "Well, this one has quite a mouth," the one Houndoom said. "Maybe it's time we teach this fucker some respect."

The others were quick to agree as they surrounded Mightyena. "Enough," a voice said, much deeper. The others got into rank as another Houndoom appeared, most likely the leader. "So, this is the Mightyena we've heard about," he said. "You must be a skilled warrior indeed, since you were able to kill one of our dear brothers."

The others' mood quickly went from amusement to anger. To lose of one of their own affected them greatly and they took this as an insult. "Come on boss," one of the others said. "I say we tear this bastard to shreds!"

The leader quickly went up to him and glared at him. "You will do no such thing!" he said. "You only will when I_ say_ you can!" The Houndoom then shrank back in fear. "I will deal with him myself." He then looked to Mightyena. "It was a mistake what you had done, and you will surely pay in your death, experiencing the same pain as our brother had felt."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, before I forget, I need to add this song. The best I could use for this was "Screaming Mantis," since it just has that fighting feeling.)

* * *

Mightyena smiled. "If you fight as well as your _brother _did, then I'm sure this will be an easy battle."

*The leader soon became enraged. "You filthy, little fuck!" He then charged at Mightyena, tackling him, going straight for his neck. Mightyena, however, had been expecting this and used his feet to kick him off. Taking a stance, he charged at Houndoom and they met, swatting at each other with their paws while biting each other. They didn't have a trainer, so now it all meant blood.

Houndoom then hit Mightyena, knocking him to the ground. Houndoom then jumped on him, biting him straight in the neck, drawing blood. Mightyena then bit him in the paw as hard as he could, drawing blood as well. Both yelped in pain, as Houndoom jumped off of him. However, both of their wounds healed quickly, and now Mightyena was glad Chris did what he had did before.

"You carry the same blood as us, it seems," Houndoom said. "But this means nothing as for sure one of us will not make it out alive."

"Well, feel free to end it here then," Mightyena said. "Saves me energy then."

* * *

After running down more alleyways, we had finally reached the building, and soon saw the others meeting up with us. However, I noticed that two members were missing. "Wait a minute, where's Pikachu and Pikette?"

"What? I thought they were with you?" Ash said.

All of a sudden, we heard a "Pika!" and looked to see both of them running towards us. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and Pikette into mine. "Well, I guess that answers my question then," I said.

"Come on, we need to finish this now," Snake said. As we went inside the building, I looked back the other direction. "Mightyena, be careful."

As we entered the building, we noticed it was empty, of course, but also rather large. As we continued our way to the nearby elevator, I suddenly felt very strange. It was like the feeling I had experienced before many times, but this time it was more painful.

I fell to the ground, while holding my head. Snake noticed this and went to my side. "Chris, what's wrong?" he said, but it was already too late.

I got up to my feet, but it wasn't me doing it. I then started to laugh, in a voice that wasn't mine. "So Snake, we meet again at last."

Snake raised his pistol at me, realizing it was no longer myself talking. But he quickly recognized the voice. "Psycho Mantis," he said roughly.

* * *

(A/N: And you can't have a good story without him can you? Anyway, this chapter ended up going a little different than I thought, but we'll have the part coming up next chapter. Till then, I'm just going to keep writing!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	18. Approaching the Grande Finale

(A/N: Alright, we're going right off the top with a song, and I think you know what song I'm talking about. The song is called "Mantis' Hymn" which of course is Psycho Mantis' theme. Then after that, it'll be "Battle Against Psycho Mantis.")

* * *

Chapter 17: Approaching the Grand Finale

*"You seem surprised Snake," Mantis said. "Did you really think after killing me at Shadow Moses, four years, you would see the last of me?" He then looked at his new host. "No, Snake, this is the start of a new beginning. And with this new body, I can finish off what I had started. You think I have lost my psychokinetic powers and the ability to read minds? I can read all of your minds like an open book. I'll first read into this one's mind." He paused for a minute. "Yes, this one has seem much combat, especially for one as young as him."

"Let him go, Mantis!" Snake said, his gun still pointed at Mantis.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Mantis said. "With the nanomachines in him being susceptible to mind control, he made himself an easy target." He then pulled out the gun in his holster, pointing it at Snake now. "Don't forget Snake, I can still read your thoughts, predict your every move." He then looked to where Dawn was. "Ah, yes. He seems to have an interest for the girl, a love interest. How romantic."

"Mantis, I'm warning you!" Snake said severely, pointing his tranquilizer gun at him.

Mantis smiled, and chuckled. "Even if you were to get a shot in, it would take more than one to fully knock him out," he said. "Yes, I understand the nanomachines well. Now, it is time to show you once again my amazing psychokinetic power. *Blackout!"

* * *

Connection Lost

Attempting to reconnect...

* * *

Snake regained consciousness, realizing he fell for that trick once again. He quickly got to cover, as well as everyone else as Mantis rose in the air firing rounds. However, that wasn't all he was capable of. He then shot fire from his hands causing the desks and tables in front of him to catch fire. Snake tried to fire tranquilizer rounds at him, but he was able to dodge them. Snake realized he needed a new strategy, but what had he done before?

Then, he came up with another idea. When Mantis was alive, the reason he had on that gas mask was to prevent thoughts from entering his own mind. "Listen carefully everyone," he said. "Come up with any sort of thought, strong enough to disturb his train of thought."

The others quickly nodded, and started to come up with any thoughts that came to mind.

"What!?" Mantis said. "Too many thoughts at once! Aargh!" Snake took this to his advantage, and quickly fired shot's into Mantis' head. He hadn't been kidding. Chris could take a couple of shots to the head easily.

Finally, Mantis had had enough. "Enough of this!" he said. He then threw out his arm, and suddenly, Dawn went rigid, losing all control of herself. She tried to struggle free as she was brought over, floating in the air, by Mantis. Once getting to his side, she took the gun out of his hand, and was starting to point it towards her own head, although she was resisting quite well.

"You are strong indeed," Mantis said.

"Chris... please... stop...," Dawn said, while still struggling.

Mantis just laughed. "Your _boyfriend _can't help you now!"

"Mantis, stop!" Snake said.

"If you think you can knock her out that quickly, Snake, you're quite mistaken," Mantis said. "Before you can even fire a shot, she'll end up blowing her brains out."

Snake gritted his teeth, realizing the situation he was in.

* * *

After some time, Houndoom and Mightyena were both rather exhausted. "You are stronger than I thought," Houndoom said, gasping for breath. "But this isn't over yet."

He lunged at Mightyena once more, but Mightyena went against him well, both knocking them back. Mightyena got up slowly, but Houndoom did not, as he was beyond exhausted.

"I underestimated you," Houndoom said. "How are you so strong?"

"I was raised young," Mightyena said. "As a pup, I experienced the harshness of nature, and always put myself to the limit, making me stronger, physically and mentally. Once I evolved, my training only became more intense, and then I had to live outside of my pack for two years, living on my own."

"You are indeed a true warrior," Houndoom said. "You're everything I could never be. I just wish I had the opportunity to train myself more. But it is too late for me now." He looked to his followers. "My friends, look up to this warrior as your new leader... in my stead." He let out one more sigh, and he was soon gone.

The rest of them started to howl, in mourning of their leader. Mightyena then felt a disturbance. _"Chris," _he thought. He was in trouble. He looked to his new followers. "Come with me," he said. "A friend of mine, and a friend of yours, needs our help."

* * *

"Now I think it's time to make things a bit more interesting," Mantis said. He waved his arm, and the gun in Dawn's hand quickly went from her side straight to her head.

"Don't do it, Mantis!" Snake said. Dawn was still struggling, but she was very close to pulling the trigger.

"Sorry Snake, but I think it's time to say goodbye to your little friend," Mantis said. He was about to make Dawn pull the trigger, but something was going on. "What?" he said. He then grunted in pain, grabbing his head. He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. All of a sudden, he looked to Snake. "Snake..."

Snake gasped. "Fox?"

Mantis' eyes opened up wide. "DIE!" he screamed. He then collapsed on the ground and was still.

Snake looked at his body, pistol still raised. All of a sudden, my body gave a jolt, and I was back to my normal self, breathing heavily. "What... what happened?" I said.

"Oh Chris!" Dawn said, grabbing me and hugging me. I wasn't quite aware of what happened, but I could tell it was bad.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I said. Just to make sure, I took out one of the syringes I had and injected it into my neck. After that, I got up, getting my surroundings once again. Of course, that wasn't the end of our problems.

Out of nowhere, the windows and the doors on the floor shattered as Pokemon of all types flooded into the building surrounding them. "Well, I guess that explains where all the Pokemon have been."

"We'll take care of this," Dawn said. She looked to me. "You go after Summers."

"I'm going with you, Chris," Pikette said, looking at me.

"Pika!?" Pikachu said, surprised by this. He then looked to Ash. "Pika pi pika!"

"Are you sure?" Ash said. 'Alright then, but be careful."

"Come on," I said, getting into the elevator, Pikachu and Pikette following me.

Dawn then looked to Ash and Brock. "We'll have to give it all we got. Chris needs us," she said. She then took out her Pokeballs. "Come on Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Ambipom, and Mamoswine!" There were five flashes of light and they all came out, ready for battle.

"Alright, come on Grotle, Chimchar, Buizel, and Staraptor!" Ash said, calling out his Pokemon.

"You as well Sudowoodo and Croagunk!" Brock said.

But even with their Pokemon, they were still outnumbered. That was, until there was a volley of hyper beams, hitting the rogue Pokemon. They all looked and saw Mightyena, along with about two dozen Houndoom behind him. "Let's take care of business," Mightyena said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Summers is not someone to be taken lightly," Colonel said. "The situation seems to be getting worse. At this point, capture may no longer be an option. If you find him, hunt him down and terminate him."_

_"Got it," I said._

It all came down to this. This would be my final mission, and there was no room for failure here now. Those were the thoughts going through me as we continued going up in the elevator. After about another minute, we had finally gotten to the top floor, where I knew Summers was.

As expected, the room was empty. I walked slowly into the room, keeping my eyes out for anything. All of a sudden, Pikachu cringed in pain, grabbing his head, just like I had done just before. He went rather rigid, and couldn't move. "Pikachu, are you alright?" I said.

He still had his eyes closed for about a minute, but when he did open them, I noticed they looked different. They had a different glint, more fiery. I knew all of a sudden that Pikachu was gone, and the mind control had finally taken him over.

I was about to take out one of the syringes, but Pikette stopped. "No, Chris," she said. "You might need them more. I'll take care of him."

"What?" I said. "But he'll-"

"I'm aware of what he's going to do," Pikette said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I nodded, and was about to move on before turning back. "Pikette... if I don't make it back..."

Pikette then had tears in her eyes. "We'll see each other... on the other side. Now go!" I then went forward and continued on.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, another song. This particular one is the "Tanker Incident Remix," from MGS2: Substance. Enjoy. Oh yeah, make sure you have the full version, which is like over 3 minutes.)

* * *

*"Well, this is interesting," Pikachu said, smiling evilly now. "I guess the old me is gone."

"Pikachu, please snap out of it!" Pikette said pleadingly.

"_Pikachu, please stop!_" Pikachu said, mimicking her. "How pathetic! This shouldn't take too long at all."

"I don't want to fight you," Pikette said, gritting her teeth.

"Well dear, I'm afraid it's a little too late for that now, isn't it?" Pikachu said. He then took his stance. "I feel like I'm going to enjoy this."

He quickly lunged at her, knocking her down, and then punched her in the mouth before jumping back, facing her.

Pikette then got back up, blood coming out of her mouth. Now she was pissed. "That," she said, spitting out blood, "Was a big mistake." She then used agility and quick attack and hit him straight in the face.

He was surprised by the attack, but only smiled with blood coming out of his mouth and nose. "Very impressive," he said, wiping the blood from his mouth with his paw. "I guess that means I won't have to go easy on you after all."

He then launched an iron tail but she quickly dodged it, while knocking him down with a tail whip. However, the next thing he did was unexpected. He then grabbed her arm and threw her down to the ground.

_"Was that CQC?" _Pikette thought, surprised. "How do you know how to do that?" she said.

Pikachu smiled. "Chris had taught it to me back when we had first met, but haven't used it till now."

"I see," Pikette said. "Well, two can play at that game." She then grabbed his arm, pulling it back and then hit him in the back of the head, face planting him into the ground. _"I hate doing this, but I don't have a choice. Oh Chris, please hurry."_

"Not bad," Pikachu said. "But you won't be able to defeat me. With these nanomachines, I'm faster and stronger, meaning you have no chance against me."

Pikette was breathing heavily. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on, but she had to give Chris enough time. "I don't want to beat you, I just want Pikachu back, the one I love," she said.

"What nonsense!" he said as he attacked again, this time tackling her against the wall and slapping her across the face rather violently. The last slap knocked her on the ground. "The Pikachu you know is dead and gone!"

She was beaten down and bruised, but her will had yet to break. She knew the world depended on her as much as the others. She got up slowly, looking at Pikachu and taking a stance, gasping for breath. _"Pikachu, I know you're in there fighting somewhere."_

_

* * *

_I quickly got into the next room, scanning the area. All of a sudden, I saw a man meditating on the ground. I quickly got out my pistol and knife, and pointed them at the man. "Who are you?" I said.

The man laughed quietly. "So, you're the one everyone's been talking about?" he said, opening his eyes and getting to his feet. "Well, I'm afraid this is as far as you go."

"Who are you?" I said.

"Just another one of Summers' henchmen," the man said. "However, I'm the best of them, known as one of the world's deadliest assassins. And now, it is time to take care of you."

I then pointed my gun at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

However, he had just laughed. "You are mistaken. I do not fight with guns. I've always been known as a knife person." And just like, two blades shot out of the sleeves of the suit he was wearing.

"Fine, we'll play by your rules then," I said, putting away my gun and leaving out my combat knife.

* * *

(A/N: I think we know what this means here. Anyway, the song for this scene is "No Place To Hide" from MGS4.)

* * *

*I then faced him, knife in hand. "Your move," I said.

He smiled, and then came straight at me, both blades flailing at me. I was able to duck these moves, but it wasn't easy, as I countered with my own attack, able to get in a swipe at his neck.

He was surprised by this, looking at the blood on his fingers. "Impressive indeed," he said. "But I'm not as easy to kill as you think." He then caught me by surprise as he then started to use CQC, grabbing me by the arm and holding me with a blade at my neck, but I was used to this already, as I elbowed him in the face, knocking myself free.

But I didn't stop there. I then punched him straight in the face, and then kicked out his legs, knocking him to the ground. I then stood over him, knife pointing at him. "Not so easy, huh?" I said.

The assassin just chuckled. "You have the tendency to underestimate, don't you?" All of a sudden, he threw back his arm, and before I knew it, one of the blades flew out of his sleeve and hit me straight in the chest. In shock, I fell backwards to the ground, as blood flew out of my chest.

"Guess you're not as tough as I thought," the man said, getting to his feet. He then turned his back, which proved to be a fatal mistake. Blinking, I pulled out the knife in my chest and got up quickly. The man turned around but wasn't quick enough as I took both knives and slashed his throat, making an X. Blood spurting out of his neck, and in shock, the man fell onto his back, dead.

"You don't have any room to talk," I said, bitterly. I threw the man's knife away from me and got to my knees, suddenly feeling exhausted. I checked the wound, but luckily he had missed the major organs. Feeling the blood on my fingers, I rested there for a minute, gaining back my strength. As soon as I felt rejuvenated, I then continued on, Summers my next target.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was an interesting chapter, especially the bloody ending. Well, thats what happens when you turn someone into a killing machine. Anyway, the final battle is in the next chapter and this should be good. By the way, yeah I know I ripped off MGS with that attempt in the beginning, but it's just to add some laughs.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	19. One Final Showdown

Chapter 18: One Final Showdown

I entered the next room, looking around. Nothing here, at least out of the ordinary. I then noticed some sort of machine in the back of the room. Curious, I went up to it and looked at it. _"Looks like some sort of control panel," _I thought. I pushed one of the buttons, and suddenly an alarm went off. A door opened to my left, and some sort of sentry drone came out.

It then stared at me, and suddenly, a red dot appeared right on my chest. "Aw shit," I said, rolling out of the way and hitting the floor before the machine spewed machine gunfire. I stayed on the ground as the drone ripped the room to shreds, bullets barely missing me. _"Never miss a step, do you Summers?" _I thought.

After a while, the drone stopped and searched the room. All of a sudden, a round metal object rolled towards the machine. It looked at the object, which started to beep. All of a sudden, the object exploded, taking the drone with it. I then turned around the corner, pistol raised, but nothing else came out. I then went back to the machine overlooking it again. I then realized this is what has been controlling all the Pokemon. I was amazed how the frequency could travel so far.

I tried to mess with the controls, but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it. "Well, there's always the alternative," I said, taking my knife and smashing it right into the screen, dismantling it. All of a sudden, because of the power failure, the machine then shut off completely.

* * *

Down on the first floor, there was a huge between the Pokemon that were being controlled, and the Pokemon belonging to Ash, Dawn, and Brock, as well as the ones led by Mightyena. All of a sudden, the Pokemon stopped in their tracks. They quickly noticed where they were and were instantly confused.

"They stopped," Ash said.

Dawn looked up towards the ceiling. "Chris," she whispered, realizing there was only one person who could've done that.

Pikette was lying on the ground, trying to get up but felt pain all over her body. _"I've done all I can," _she thought, tears coming to her eyes. _"I just wish it didn't have to end like this."_

However, nothing else came. She looked to Pikachu and saw that he was grabbing his head, while having his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and looked at Pikette, and then looked at his paws in shock. "Oh my God," he said. He looked to Pikette and went over to her, picking her head up gently. "Pikette, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

Pikette smiled, putting a paw to his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she said. "I'm just glad to see you again." She then collapsed in his arms.

He gasped and held her close, but she had only passed out, and was still breathing. All of a sudden, he was starting to feel light-headed, and before he knew it, he passed out as well, right next to Pikette.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, it's time to bring up another song. Two actually. The first one, which I guess wouldn't surprise anyone, is "Full Circle" from MGS4. The second, well, I have a link for it, which makes it a bit easier: .com/watch?v=wLpq7eBSlRs&NR=1.)

* * *

I then went into the next room, which was pitch black. My eyes adjusted, but I still couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, the lights instantly came on and I heard the sound of clapping as I saw Summers sitting at a desk.

"Well done," he said. "I figured that you would make it this far. I had known you had such potential since we first met."

"It's over now Summers," I said, my pistol raised. "You have nowhere to run now."

"Run? Oh no, I'm through running now," Summers said. "It seems that its time for me to pay my dues. I figured eventually you would come and find me, most likely kill me. Still, I feel like I don't quite deserve it."

"Oh you deserve it alright," I said. "You killed my parents, and have made me and my friends suffer through so much. And you've turned me into a freak!"

"I can understand your anger, Chris," Summers said. "But if you think about it, if it weren't for me, you would have never survived long enough to make it here."

It seemed true. With all that I've taken, I _should _be dead now. I just smiled and started to chuckle. "You're right. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now. And that was your mistake, because now since I still live, and you made me what I am, I'm going to be the one to kill you!"

Now it was Summers' turn to chuckle. "Even if you tried, you would know that I am just like you, consisting of the same nanomachines you have." He then got out of his chair and walked towards me. "And so it finally comes to this moment, where we were destined to meet in battle."

*All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he ran up to me and quickly knocked the gun out of my hand, while throwing me to the ground. I quickly got up into a defensive stance. I then launched myself at him, but he anticipated this by dodging and then knocking me to the ground once again. I got up, trying to come up with a new strategy. He then went to punch me, but I grabbed his arm, and punched him in the face, knocking him back.

He was rather strong as I could see. I tried to hit him while he was trying to recover but he grabbed me and elbowed me right in the back of my head. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, and started punching him in the face, but he quickly rolled me over and started to do the same for me. He then let me up, and I got up, while spitting blood out of my mouth. I then went up to him, launching punch after punch, but he easily blocked them and then hit me straight in the stomach, making more blood spew out of my mouth.

However, I then kicked him in the face, hearing something pop in his jaw. He then moved back and put a hand to the ground, trying to keep himself steady. "You are strong indeed," he said. "Just like I imagined." He then took out a syringe. "But this is only just the beginning," he added, injecting the syringe into his neck.

I looked at the one I had left, and decided to put it to use. I quickly jammed the syringe into my neck, injecting all the chemicals. And just like, I felt good as new. I then faced Summers, ready for the battle that was about to begin.

*We both got into a stance, and started to circle each other. I quickly punched him in the face, and hit him with my foot as part of a combo. He got knocked down, but was quick to get back up. He came at me and grabbed me, throwing me into the desk, where I landed hard. Feeling somewhat dizzy, I got back and ducked another punch and grabbed his arm and threw him on top of the desk where I started punching him in the face before I lifted up his head and punched him one last time, making his head bounced off the wood.

I got off of him and let him get back up. He got up to his feet, and quickly launched at me, grabbing my head and elbowing me in the back hard, knocking me to the ground. He was about to go for another punch but I rolled out of the way. Getting up, I launched at him while he did the same and both our punches landed, knocking us both back. Shaking it off, we both got back into a stance and started circling each other. I quickly moved to the side and went for his arm, grabbing it but he quickly elbowed me in the face, knocking me back. He then kicked me straight in the temple, making me fall to the ground. I quickly shrugged it off.

Using what strength I had, I pulled back and punched him straight in the face, knocking him right on his back, while I suddenly lost my balance and fell to the ground as well. After breathing for a couple of seconds, I got up slowly, while Summers did the same. Breathing heavily, he said," It's not over yet." Moving slowly towards one another, Summers let out a punch against me, while I responded with one of my own. I kept on the offensive and punched him in the face again and again until he finally collapsed on his back.

I then got on my knees while putting my one hand down to keep my balance. "Don't think this will be the end," Summers said. "Do you really think the Pokemon will really be safe now that the world knows of their existence?"

"Maybe not, but now they won't have to worry about scum like you," I said.

Summers chuckled. "You should be thanking me," he said. "Because now you'll be considered the great hero of the U.S. You're parents would've been proud of you."

"I'm no hero," I said. "Never was. I was just hired to do some wet work." I then went over and got my gun, reloading a fresh clip.

"So, you're just going to kill me like that?" Summers said. "Well, isn't that just fair?"

"Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have fucked with? That's me," I said, shooting Summers right in the head. "Besides, I don't play fair."

After holstering my pistol, I walked out of the room, the job finally done. And yet, nothing felt different. I had killed a man in cold blood, but did that change anything? I knew it could never bring those who had been lost back.

Soon, I saw both Pikachu and Pikette lying on the ground. I quickly ran up to them. "Pikachu?" I said, picking him up. "Come on buddy, wake up."

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Chris..." Is that you?"

I almost dropped him in shock. "Pikachu... did you just talk?"

"You can understand me?" Pikachu said weakly. He then started to laugh weakly and I couldn't help but laugh as well. It seemed like with the nanomachines in us, we could actually understand each other now.

I then looked to Pikette, who looked severely injured. "We're going to have to get her to a hospital," I said. I looked back to Pikachu. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Pikachu said. "I can still walk."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, time for one last song for this chapter, and no this won't be the last since this isn't quite the end of the story yet. Anyway, it's called "Everything Begins," from MGS4 of course.)

* * *

*We had gotten to the elevator, Pikachu at my side and Pikette in my arms. After a couple of minutes, we had finally gotten down to the first floor. Once the doors opened, I saw many Pokemon surrounding the inside of the building. I then saw Dawn, who looked back and saw me, and instantly came running up to me, giving me a hug, but had noticed Pikette in my arms.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," I said. "She just needs some medical attention."

Then, Snake came up to me. "Hey Chris," he said. He then reached out his hand. "Good work there."

I smiled, and gladly shook his hand. I then looked over and saw U.S. troops rounding up Sector 7 troops. It seemed that the war was finally over. All of a sudden, I then saw a familiar shape take form, as a portal suddenly appeared in front of us.

"What is that?" Dawn said.

I smiled, looking at all the Pokemon. "They're all being called back home." And it was true, as the other Pokemon went through the portal and soon the only ones left were Pikachu, Pikette, Mightyena and his new pack.

"It's finally over," Snake said.

"Yeah, but is it over for good?" I said. "We won't know if such an event will take place again."

"Then we'll have to make sure that never happens," Mightyena said, while the Houndoom behind him nodded. "I'll have to go back and protect the land I call home."

"So this is it then?" I said. "Time for us to say goodbye?"

"Yes," Mightyena said, looking away from me. "You no longer need my help. All I could ever ask was that you leave a peaceful life and go in the direction _you _want to go."

"Right," I said. "Will I ever see you again?"

Mightyena turned his head back to me. "At night, on a full moon, you ever call to me, I'll respond," he said, smiling.

All of a sudden, Pikette stirred in my arms and opened her eyes looking at me. She smiled. "I knew I would be able to count on you," she said.

"I know," I said.

"So, you're leaving huh?" Pikette said to Mightyena.

Mightyena nodded. "You know, if you come with me, I can take you back to your world. That's your decision."

Pikachu and I looked to her, as she looked from both of us to Mightyena. "I know it would seem selfish of me to stay with you," she said. "But I don't think I could ever leave Pikachu's side. He has made me happier than I could ever be." She then looked to Mightyena with a smile, and tears in her eyes. "But do me one favor. Tell all of those that I know that I'm doing very well, and that I will never forget them." Mightyena nodded, and after taking one more glance at me, he descended into the portal, along with his new companions.

Then, out of nowhere, a helicopter appeared in the sky. Once it landed, Campbell, as well as Otacon, came out of it. The Colonel came up to me and shook my hand. "Well done, soldier," he said. "Because of you, the world is now safe and has been prevented of starting another World War."

"Colonel, what about the others?" Snake said.

"U.S. and European forces are taking care of the stragglers," Colonel said.

"So I guess it really is over then," I said.

"Yes," Otacon said. "And now the President is wishing to give you an award for your acts of bravery."

"Also, we had been talking and we're considering letting you join the newest unit we created, if you wish to," Colonel said.

I looked to the others, and then looked to Pikette in my arms. I sighed. "With all due respect sir, I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline it. I wish to leave the soldier behind, and start a new life."

"I understand," Colonel said. "Even so, the world cannot thank you all enough for what you've done."

"Sir, if I may ask for last request?" I said.

"Name it, soldier," Colonel said.

I looked to Pikachu, who nodded. "I feel before we go to the White House there's one last thing that needs to be done," I said.

* * *

(A/N: Like I said, this is not the end of the story. There's going to be an epilogue after this, so don't assume it's done. Anyway, I feel rather sad that the series is almost complete, but that only means I have to start another one, which I don't mind at all. So, like I've said before, I hope you enjoyed this and get ready for the grand finale.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	20. Epilogue

(Alright, this is going to be the final part in the story, as well as be the third to last song, I decided to add one more before the ending credits. Anyway, the first song is called "Sorrow," by Harry Gregson Williams from MGS4.)

* * *

Epilogue

_Three days later..._

_*_After meeting with the President, who gave me a Medal of Honor for my bravery and courageous deeds, we had returned home, and back to a normal lifestyle. The soldier in me was done now, I now had a new life to live upon. However, there was one last thing that needed to be done.

We were standing outside in the backyard, staring at the gravestone that had been put, in memory of Pikachu's clone.

"So, this was Pikachu's brother?" Dawn said. She then looked to him. "Pikachu, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Yeah, we all are," Ash said, while Brock nodded.

Pikachu sighed, looking at his feet, and then back to the grave. "It wasn't even meant to happen," he said, only Pikette and I understanding him. "He was just a regular Pokemon, being used for evil purposes. He may have been... aggressive and headstrong, but his heart had always been pure. Thats what I saw in him those last few moments. The day I had killed him, with my bare hands, I... was already dead."

"Don't say that," Pikette said. "You know it wasn't you that had killed them, and you had promised you would make those who did pay, and you have."

Pikachu looked at her and nodded. "He's now at peace with himself now. No one can ever hurt him again. But he had taught me something. He said in his own words that the world can be cruel, but always keep your friends close to you, because they could help change the world." He then looked back to the grave. "And you were right, brother. We can change the world, one step at a time, as long we never lose hope in ourselves, and our dreams. That's what you fought for, and died for."

He paused for a second, before continuing. "While in the eyes of some, you may have seemed like an abomination to society, some saw you as a hero, as we do. And I, brother, will always remember you as one."

He then put his feet together, and put his right paw to his head, giving a proper salute to his dead loved one, while flashbacks of their encounters went through his mind. The rest of us stared at him, rather surprised, but Pikette and I understood completely. It was the best way to say a final goodbye to one you loved.

* * *

(A/N: Alright here's the second to last song. It's called "Who Am I Really?" from MGS2.)

* * *

Pikachu then dropped the salute and sighed. The rest of us looked at each and nodded, deciding to give him some time alone. However, as I turned to leave, I quickly heard, "Chris?"

*I quickly looked to Pikachu who was staring at me. "Since the machine was destroyed, has it gotten rid of the nanomachines inside of our bodies?"

I sighed, hating to tell him the bad news. "I'm afraid not," I said. "Despite the fact that we no longer have to worry about being controlled, the nanomachines still operate inside us. I would know, I don't feel any different than I did before."

"So there's still that chance then?" Pikachu said, looking to Pikette.

"Yeah," I said. "But the chances haven't changed at all, good or bad. We're both in that danger. Naomi was the only one who could be able to examine them, but we don't know where she is." Now that I thought about it, where would she be now, since the whole situation is over?

"I'm... sorry Pikette," Pikachu said. "I should've told you before, but I couldn't stand seeing you sad and upset."

Pikette smiled slightly. "I knew once I heard what could happen to Chris could possibly happen to you as well," she said. "It saddens me... but I'll be able to get over it eventually." She soon had tears in her eyes.

"Look, the point is, its something that may never happen," I said. "It could happen, yes, but if it doesn't, it doesn't."

"He's right," Pikachu said. "We can't keep thinking in the past. We have to look to the future now, and see what's in store for us."

"Right," Pikette said. She then looked to me. "So Chris, what are you planning on doing now, after this?"

I sighed. "I just need to live on. I remember what Arceus had said," I said, "About my real parents. I guess I truly live in the same world as you do. I mean, I've spent so many years here, that I've adjusted to this lifestyle. And yet, looking at the world now, maybe it would be best to be somewhere happier, more peaceful. But you know, maybe one day, this world can accept the Pokemon that would or could come here, and it would just be like your world as well."

"So, that means you would come with us then?" Pikachu said.

I was silent for about a minute. "I said before that it was time for me to live a new life," I said. I then smiled. "Maybe this is destiny calling me." I then looked to both of them. "Besides, you really think I would just leave you all like that?"

They both smiled and jumped into my arms, giving me a hug. "But you also don't want to leave because you know you can't go on without Dawn," Pikette said with a smirk.

"Watch it," I said, glaring at her jokingly.

* * *

And with that, I had made my decision. After a couple of days, another portal had appeared, taking us back to the Pokemon world, at least the one Pikachu lives in. Deciding that I had what it takes to be a trainer, I then decided to become one, Pikette ending up being my starter, and we couldn't have been happier to work together. As for Dawn and I, we were happy as always, and once arriving in Twinleaf Town, she introduced me to her mother, who couldn't be happier that Dawn had found herself a boyfriend, and ended up embarrassing her like usual.

As for Pikachu and I, we both knew in the future something could happen to us, and if it did, perhaps we could find a cure, but if not, then we would just have to live life as long as we could.

* * *

(A/N: And now, it's time to play the ending credits. The song I have for this is "Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday," from MGS2.)

* * *

Pikette – So it's over just like that?

Me – Yeah, I'm afraid so. Went by so quickly didn't it?

Pikachu – Yeah, it sure did.

Me – Pikette, are you crying?

Pikette – What? "wipes her eyes" No! Just something in my eye, that's all.

Me – Hey, it's not the end. Besides, we're still together right?

Pikachu – Right!

Me- Besides, Pikachu will be in my next story, of course and actually, Pikette, I've decided to have you in it as well.

Pikette – Really?

Me – Yep, except you won't necessarily have the same name in the story, nor will you be a telepathic.

Pikette – That's alright. You would probably get in trouble for that anyway.

Me – Yeah. I had thought of doing another sequel, but I think at this point it would be like kicking a dead horse. Anyway, I think its time to give my thanks to all who supported my story, to Harry Gregson Williams for being an awesome composer of great music and allowing people to use it, as well the other people whose music I used, to Nintendo for making such a successful franchise, to Hideo Kojima for making one of the best video game series in our generation, and of course, I have to thank God for giving me the ability to enjoy writing.

Pikette – Aren't you forgetting someone?

Me – Right, I would also like to thank him for somehow convincing myself to create such an awesome OC.

Pikette – Aw, thanks Chris. "blushes"

Me – Anyway, it's time for us to go now, but we'll be back soon, when I start the next story.

Pikachu – Which could either be real soon or may be a long time.

Me – Very funny. So, this is Chris, Pikachu, and Pikette signing off.


End file.
